


The Adventures of Incubus!Scout

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Bloodplay, Bondage, Claiming, Creampie, Cum Play, Cum feeding, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Facial, Fire Demon, Knife Play, M/M, Machine Sex, Monster Boy, Pet Play, Public Sex, Salamader, Scout moaning like a little bitch, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Tail Sex, Watersports, aphrodisiac, cumslut, drug comparision, incubus, possbily blood, show sex, shower sex kinda, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spy hired an Incubus, everything just got a bit more interesting for Red. </p>
<p>Just a thing about Incuscout since he got a lot of attention aha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you sure?

After their first scout had gone to waste, the Red team had to find an alternative. They searched for weeks until they finally found a young man who was interested. His profile read that he was just over 23, participated in gymnastics, and used to play on all sorts of soccer teams. He was similar looking to their old scout and even seemed to have a lot of the same interests. Go figure.

  
Everyone wasn't too keen about hiring the new kid considering how alike he was to the other, but they didn't really have a choice right now. The Spy relayed the message to the team's Soldier and Sniper to fetch the kid from his home town, and to bring him back to the base, safe and sound.

  
Both were rather eager to grab the boy. It only meant that they could break him in and probably abuse the poor guy a bit. Sniper hopped into the driver seat and clicks his seat belt.

  
"What do you think the little ruffian is like?" He turned the key and the engine of the truck roared to life. Soldier rubbed his chin in thought.

  
"Well, from all of the scouts we've had, I only expect him to be a huge pain in the ass. "

  
"And if he's not?" The marksman questioned. He glanced over to the passenger after he had pulled out onto the dirt road.

  
"Then we could probably make good use out of him one way or another."

  
There's that shit eating grin that Sniper expected. Of course.

  
One way or another.   
  
It took the two a whole 2 days to make it to the busy city. This was something that was completely different from their old scout. He lived out on some farm or something in Oregon. This kid? Oh, he lived in Seattle, Washington. Go figure.

  
"Awww! It's going to be damn near impossible to find him here!" Soldier shouted as he sat up to get a better look.

  
Sniper grumbled angrily as traffic had hardly moved at all. What is with the roads here? Bloody terrible. He didn't pay much attention to what the Soldier was saying as he rambled. Out of the whole drive, this was probably the worst part, ever. In order to pass time and calm nerves, the two decided to play those shitty car games that people play when they want to tear their teeth and hair out on long road trips. They called out the states of license plates, played I Spy, and even just straight up talked about hot women in cars.

  
Finally, after a good hour and a half in Seattle traffic, the two made it to the apartment complex where the scout lived. It was actually really nice and had a perfect view of the whole city. Soldier rambled on about how he wondered if he could see their base from the hill top as he followed Sniper to the correct door. Sniper looked down at the paper in his hand then at the door.

  
"D12. Bingo. " He smirked and Soldier chimed in.

  
"Bingo? Since when were we playing bingo?"

  
Sniper rolls is eyes and knocked on the door.

  
Silence. More silence. Enough silence to make Sniper wonder if he went to the wrong complex until the sound of the chain lock was removed and the door openned.

  
Standing in front of the two was the petite man. He had fluffy dark brown hair shaved into a faux-hawk and gorgeous golden brown eyes. His skin was evenly pale and, oh, he was wearing the skimpiest damn shorts in history.

  
The scout's eyes lit up and he smiled.

  
"You must be from the, ahem, agency." Both Sniper and Soldier just stood in pure shock.

  
"Come in while I get the last of my things." The Scout stepped aside to the let the two men in. They could barely process what the Scout had said but they managed to come in and take a look around. It was rather empty, making the other think that the kid was hardly home most of the time. Well they weren't wrong.

  
Scout turned and smiled at the other two once again. "Go ahead and sit and whatever. I wont be too long. If you're hungry, there's snacks and stuff in the kitchen. I have to throw it all out anyways. " He walked down the short hall and disappeared into another room.

  
Sniper looked at Soldier and grabbed his coat collar.

  
"Are you sure this is the right kid?" He growled.

  
"Yes! He looks like him at least. " Soldier huffed and swat away the Sniper's hands.

  
"Well, it seems like we all may in trouble this time."   
  
Spy was waiting for his men to come back. It had been 4 days since they left, and they should've been back that morning. He looked at this pocket watch for the hundredth time in the past 4 hours. Shortly after, he could hear the engine of the old truck as it drove up the road and through the gate past the Spy.

  
Spy eyed the truck and turned to walk after it to see his new member. The passenger door opened and out stepped a wobbly Soldier who's coat was fumbled with and seemed to be put back into place in a hurry. The other door could be heard and Sniper walked around with the small man.

  
Spy couldn't believe it. Did he let it show though? Of course not.

  
Scout looked up at the tall man and held his hand out for him to shake.

  
"You must be the man from the letter~" That was concerning.

  
"Oh? And how do you suppose that?" Spy flicked out his disguise case and pulled out a cigarette to put into his mouth.

  
"Because, only a man like you could possbily write so elegantly."

  
Spy nearly dropped his lighter. What is with this kid?

  
"Oui, I am from the letter. We can chat latter though. Soldier, take the new recruit to his room. "

  
Solder nodded and was nearly much too excited as he pulled Scout with him indoors. Once the pair was gone is when Soldier decided to confront the Spy.

  
"Ahem, Jaques?"

  
"What is it Rick?" Spy finally managed to light his cancer stick.

  
"There's a slight bug with the kid...." Sniper shoved a hand into his pocket.

  
"A bug? What are you talking about?"

  
"Well..." 


	2. American Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier has a rather wild dream about the new kid.  
> Or.  
> Was it really a dream?

Scout had his bags put to the side of his yet-to-be-made bed and already had he given his teammate quite the welcome. He did everything in his power to get the Soldier as wound up as possible for later. Scout honestly didn't need to do it, but he loved to see the look of want in other men's eyes whenever he was in the room. If the only way to get that look was through teasing, then so be it. He waited a moment before even trying to start up a conversation with the man, just letting him sit in his thoughts so they could fester and boil.  
  
"So what do you guys do for fun around here? Seems kinda dead." Scout bent over to open one of his bags. Those tight, little shorts clinging to anything they can to leave almost nothing to the imagination.   
  
Soldier almost couldn't respond. He also couldn't believe that he, the great American he is, is getting so worked up over a damn twink. He cleared his throat, trying to get his head clear so he could speak.   
  
"Y-ya' know...every man does what they want here, so it really varies on what 'fun' is."  
  
Scout smirked at the slight stutter. He had him, he know he did, but it didn't stop him from swaying his hips as much as he could when he walked over to the closet to stuff his other bags for unpacking later.  
  
"Ah, so a lot of free will here then huh?"   
  
Soldier didn't even TRY to respond this time. What the hell was wrong with him? This tiny punk had to have of slipped something into his drink earlier. Either way, he couldn't focus with all of the hotness walking in the room around him. He adjusted his collar and cleared his throat as he fixed his posture, trying his best to ignore what the Scout was trying to do to him.   
  
"Yes, sir. As long as it's withing guidelines. Of course, if the head honcho says 'no', then it's a no go."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
Scout seemed fully interested. He turned around to face the unraveling soldier before walking over to him with this sultry look in his eye.   
  
"Now, who would that be? It couldn't be a...big, strong man like yourself, is it?"  
  
 Soldier tensed up when Scout placed his hands on his arms, gently squeezing the muscles there.  He stayed perfectly still as his face heated up and his heart started to race.   
  
"I wish! I-it's the Spy. He relays what the Old Lady wants us to hear and do. "   
  
"Dammit, Soldier! Pull yourself together! You can't fall victim to this little maggot!" Soldier thought as he moved back so he could free his arms, then he pressed his coat sleeves back down.   
  
"Ahh, so the frog is in charge, huh? Figures."   
  
Scout didn't seem as interested anymore. He didn't really care all too much, but he did make a mental note to keep that in mind for future use. He turned back around to finish unpacking what he had started, asking the Soldier for help, who did of course. He couldn't help but notice just how easy it was to trap the fellow American. Oh boy, was he growing impatient. All he had to do was to just wait for tonight.  
  
  
"So, you're saying that you think there's something wrong with him?"  
  
Spy questioned. He and the Sniper had stayed outside to chat for the time being. Neither wanted to risk the Scout hearing their conversation, nor anyone else really. There was no point in concerning the WHOLE team.   
  
"Yup. I believe so, at least. He had the poor bloke practically wrapped around his finger in minutes. And you know how Doe reacts to that sort of thing. He didn't protest one bit!"   
  
This confused Spy greatly. Now why in the hell wouldn't the ever so conservative American feel at least a bit angry that the young boy had flirted and seduced to the point of near brainwashing? He sucked in a breath of smoke before letting it go to the wind.   
  
"I suppose we will just have to keep an eye on him, then. L'homme petite can't hide everything from us, after all. "  
  
Sniper crossed his arms and watched as the spy smoked. None of it felt right. Even when he wasn't the one being targeted, he even felt dirty. Almost as if he had shagged the night before and didn't shower the next morning. He still couldn't shake the feeling off of him.   
  
Something was definitely different.   
  
  
Night came quickly since the threesome had shown up so late in the day. Spy figured that he would have to give Scout his initiation the next morning instead of his first day there.   
  
Soldier was in his room, undressed and happy as he was preparing for bed. He made sure everything was in order. His American flag on the wall, his pictures, his newspaper clippings, the stuffed eagle he has on his nightstand, and more importantly, his beloved RPG. He kept the thing with him in his room, covered in a blanket on a makeshift bed made out of a box and extra pillows he had laying around. He made sure it was nice and tucked in before he laid down himself. After getting himself covered up, he reached to turn off the lamp next to the bed.   
  
He snuggled into his pillow, and welcomed the warm feeling of sleep wrap its arms around him and take him. He was out in no time. Perfect. Soldier was having the most lovely, warmest dream hes had in a long while. He was out at his home town, making some coffee, enjoying the song birds, and loving the heat of day. The sound of a door is what caught his attention. He set is mug down and cautiously moved towards the hall where the sound had come from. The only thing out of place that the soldier noticed was that his bedroom door was open. Huh. Strange.   
  
He approached the door and peeked inside. He moved slowly as he walked towards the bed. There was nothing there at first, but as he got closer, the form of the small scout was forming on the bed.   
  
"What the-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the boy had moved onto his knees and lifted his bare ass up into the air.   
  
Scout let out a playful mewl as he wiggled his ass a bit. Inviting the Soldier to touch.   
  
"Go on. Don't be afraid. I know you wanna touch." He arched his back and licked his lips.   
  
Soldier didn't know what to do , but his body just kinda moved on its own. He reached out to grab one of the Scout's ass-cheeks in each hand to spread them. He couldn't believe that he actually did was he was about to do. Soldier leaned forward and licked over the boy's hole, earning him a small moan from the Scout who was far more than eager for this. He wiggled his tongue, forcing it into the boy and unconsciously slapped his ass.  
  
Scout let out another moan as he arched his back, loving just even this much. He wanted more though, he had to get more. He reached down to grab his own length and started to tug and rub, giving his cock a few good strokes as he whined.   
  
"Mmm...feels so good, Mr. Doe. Come on, I know you want to use me as a fuckin' cum bucket! Go ahead. "   
  
Scout glanced back to see what kind of reaction he was going to get. He got exactly what he wanted. Soldier pulled away and grabbed the scout's hair to pull his head back and his body up so his chest was pressed against the boy's back. Scout mewled and ground back into the other's ever hardening cock through his pants. That got a low, guttural moan from the larger of the two as a fire was started inside of him.   
  
"Such a filthy little slut, aren't ya'? Look at you! Look at how pathetically needy you are. "  
  
One of his large hands moved to rub up Scout's body, completely skipping over his dick. Instead, he went for one of the perfectly pink, perked nipple and rolled it between his fingers. Scout gasped and arched forward.  This is exactly what he needed. This is exactly what he wanted. He didn't respond though, this was supposed to be dream after all, right? Soldier rutted up against the scout's ass and rocked his hips into him as he continued to toy with his chest. Scout was already a moaning mess at this point. Man, he could get off with just rubbing his dick up against that plush rump of his and listening to that beatiful voice, though, another thought came to his mind that was even better.   
  
Soldier removed the hand on Scout's chest, and pushed his head back into the pillows so his back was arched and his ass was perfectly aligned with the war hero's bulge. Scout let out a small sound of surprise as he moved so his cheek was against the pillow instead. There we go, that's it.   
  
Soldier smirked. He freed his rather large member from its cloth prison and chuckled.   
  
"I wanna hear you scream for me, kid. Beg me for my cock. "   
  
Scout's eyes widened with excitement. Oh man, this soldier was going to make him work for it, typical.  He moved his ass back to rub up against the hardened length as he moaned and whined his words.  
  
"Oh god, come on, pleeeaaseee just fuck me! I want you to fuck me so hard with that monster cock of yours! God, I think I'll go crazy if I don't feel it!" Scout raised his head and licked over his lips, drool starting to already make its way to the corner of his mouth. "Go on, take your war prize, I know you want to. "   
  
That's it. That's all it took for the Soldier to unravel. Without another word, he pushed his cock all the way to the hilt inside of the boy's tight ass. Oh god, does that feel amazing. Probably better than any women he has ever slept with. Maybe, just maybe, banging a guy isn't so bad after all. He was quick to start moving his hips to thrust into the smaller body. It also didn't take too long for him to start fucking the scout hard enough to make the headboard hit the wall.   
  
Scout's moans filled the room and everything started to become hypersensitive. It started to feel a bit /too/ real. Soldier didn't pay any mind to it as his mission was to shoot his spunk all up into the choice ass he has his dick slamming into.   
  
Soon, things started to get a bit blurry. He couldn't make out anything that the Scout was saying anymore, nor could he hardly hear the headboard hitting the wall. But he was getting close to orgasm, and he was not ready to stop until he was done.   
  
One, two, only three thrusts later and everything went black as Soldier arched his back in his bed and had cum all over his chest with a loud groan. His eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness.   
  
It was just a dream.  
  
It was all just a dream. Huh.   
  
He rubbed his face with an agitated groan. Did he seriously just have a wet dream just like some high school boy?   
  
He was much too busy trying to clean up his mess and to clear his mind that he didn't even notice that his once closed door was open just a crack.  
  



	3. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier admits and Spy get's his kicks.  
> Scout on the other hand is not happy.

The next morning, the poor man felt like absolute hell. He couldn't go back to bed, nor did he even feel like he had slept at all. He sluggishly moved out of his bed and made it out to the kitchen, awake far after everyone else was. He was surprised no one came to check on him considering that hes the one who is always awake first and ready for the day by at least 7 am.   
  
The Texan at the table with his lunch frowned at the other man. "Whoa man... You don't look too good, partner. Everything be alright? "   
  
Soldier groaned softly and rubbed his face. He didn't want to admit that he had a wildly hot dream, nor the fact that it was about the new kid. He shuffled over to the counter to get himself the already brewed, and always brewing, coffee. He took a sip of the scorching hot liquid before mumbling an answer.  
  
"Rough night."   
  
He shuffled back to the table and sat down in the chair across from Engi's. He could hardly believe it. The once bright and loud Soldier was so exhausted, he looked as if he hadn't slept for 2 months then got ran over by a truck. Engi shook his head and he set his spoon down into his bowl of stew.   
  
"Maybe you should go see the doc. Even if its just one night, you really don't look good, and I have a funny feeling that it's not going to get better any time soon."   
  
Soldier really didn't want to, but the doc was honestly the only one he could trust with knowing information so embarrassing. He sighed and took a big gulp of his hot coffee as he mulled over the idea in his head.   
  
After a mostly one sided talk with the engineer and downing another cup of coffee, Soldier managed to get himself to the med bay. He just wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him to have such an intense dream that would take the life out of him. The second he approached the door, he heard HIS voice.   
  
"So watcha' say, doc? My record's are clean and I'm tip top right?"  
  
The little cretin who invaded his sleep.   
  
"Ja. An absolutely perfect specimen you are!"   
  
The fucking.   
  
"See? I told you, now why would I lie about something so silly?"  
  
Scout.   
  
Soldier immediately wanted to turn around and just go back to bed, but he had to go see Medic. He sighed, grumbled, and paced for a few seconds before finally pushing open the door and grumpily stomping in. Medic turned to say something though instead his eyes went wide.  
  
"Goodness gracious! What happened to you?!"   
  
He left the Scout on the table to rush over to Soldier who did not look one bit happy. He scowled over at the scout who, in turn, just gave him this evil little grin. That caught Solider off guard and just pissed him off more.   
  
"I need an examination. Right now. Alone. "   
  
Medic looked confused for a moment. What has gotten into this man?  
  
"Oh, ah, ja, alright. Cordell, if you would kindly hop of the table and come back later tonight, that would be great. "   
  
Scout's eyes lit up and he hopped down and off of the table.   
  
"Sure thing, doc! I'll come in some time before we both hit the hay. "   
  
Scout just smirked at the Soldier behind Medic's back when his head was turned away before heading towards the door. Soldier didn't like the feeling that the small man gave him. Not one bit.   
  
Medic had sat the Soldier down to give him a proper examination. He checked his heart, his lungs, his temperature, everything. He couldn't find anything too odd from what he had already seen. The only thing that seemed to be wrong was exhaustion.  
  
"So, this only happened this morning?"   
  
Soldier nodded and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I uh... I had quite an interesting sleep actually..." His face went red and he tried to not look the medic in the eyes.  
  
The doctor raised a brow in question.  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
Soldier really didn't wanna say, but there was no other way to get help at this point. He rung his hands and sighed. Well, here it goes.  
  
"Well...I had a dream.."   
  
"About?"  
  
"About....about the new kid..." Medic's eyes gleamed at this and he didn't say a word as he just listened to what the poor, drained soldier had to say. and, it all felt way too real. Every bit of it. It's strange, doc. I've never had a dream so vivid. "   
  
Medic hummed, completely immersed in what he was saying. A dream? Strange. Dreams can cause some exhaustion, but nothing this severe. His brain scrambled for some sort of medical solution. What could be causing an exhaustion this intense? He couldn't think of anything. Nothing. It bothered him that nothing came to his mind right away.   
  
"I cannot pin point something at the moment, but if you will allow me to keep an eye on you for a couple of days, then I'm sure I can find a solution to your little problem."   
  
Soldier sighed in relief and nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much, doc. That's not what I wanted to hear, but I'm sure it's as good as I'm going to get today, isn't it?"  The medic nodded and chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, old friend. That's as best as I can do right now. "  
  
They finished up Soldier's visit, and decided that within 3 days Medic will visit with him again to see how he's doing. Hopeful he will have better health the next time they see each other. Soldier retired to his room to attempt to get sleep on doctor's orders, and the rest of the day was pretty calm for the poor man.   
  
Scout, on the other hand, had to deal with the spy as he gave him sit set rules and told him everything he needed to know about the team and how the fighting worked. Scout was bored to death as he sat in the chair he was placed in while Spy went on and on and on....  
  
Does this guy ever just stop?  
  
"Hey, so I know you're trying to explain everything an a-"  
  
"Oh? You don't want to take this seriously?" Spy turned to face the other and the scout giggled.  
  
"No, no. I never said that. Iiii'm just saying, like, maybe you could shut it and give it a break for a while? You've been droning for about 3 hours now. I'm hardly even listening. Never did have a good uh... " He eyed the spies body a bit. "attention span..."   
  
Spy raised a brow. What was this kid getting at? He could clearly tell that the kid couldn't pay any attention for shit, but, wait, did he just check him out?   
  
"Oh? What exactly are you getting at, mon ami?" He set his pointer stick down on the ledge of the chalk board before he walked around the little runner in the chair. Scout shivered at that. Oh boy, did that tone get to him. Made him all tingly on the inside.   
  
"Oh, ya know, just, can't concentrate really." Of course he was going to play this little game. Besides, the prey had to come to him, right? Not the other way around.   
  
"Oh really? I couldn't tell..." Spy scoffed and stopped in front of Scout. He thought to himself for a moment, taking his time to examine the boy. He wasn't too horrible to look at. He had a smooth, clear face and pretty eyes at least. As Spy examined the other's face, his mind started to wander. He wondered what it looked like covered in cum. He crossed his arms. Yeah, his cum. That sounded nice. The  scout didn't say anything, he was just highly entertained with how Spy was looking at him. He noticed the small hint of lust in his eyes. Perfect. He cleared his throat to get the taller man's attention.   
  
"Well, maybe you can get my attention then. I mean, you are the almighty Spy, right, Jaques? " He grinned at the other man's look of shock at the use of his name. He didn't dare question how the small boy knows it, but instead he questioned the other subject at hand.  
  
"And how do you want me to do that, Mr. Johnson?" Spy's eyes narrowed down at the smaller form in front of him. "Actually, I have an idea. You are a young buck, I suppose I can think of one way for me to have your full attention." Spy grabbed a handful of Scout's hair and pulled his head close, nearly pressing his mouth to his crotch.   
  
Scout squeaked in surprise  though that was quickly replaced with a pleased hum.   
  
"Ohhh...I see now.. I get it. Well, we can most definitely see if this works then." Scout licked the bulge in Spy's pants, trying to not make a face at the taste of the fabric. The spy just simply motioned with his hand.  
  
"Well, go on then."   
  
Scout didn't hesitate a moment in getting the other's expensive slacks unzipped to pull out his lovely cock. He got the bult undone and slide the pants down with his briefs so he could take the man's length in his hand and give it a few good strokes.  
  
"I gotta' say, frenchie, you've got a beaut here. " He licked over the Frenchman's cock slit just for the man to yank his hair, causing him to wince.  
  
"Shut up and suck."   
  
He pushed the head closer so his cock pressed against his cheek. Scout huffed. Well he's no fun. He sat up a bit more on his knees and let the length slide into his mouth andup to the back of his throat. Spy let out a soft breath in pleasure and watched as the kid sucked him off. He loved the way Scout's lips wrapped perfectly around his cock and how his eyes would occasionally look up at him. They screamed to him that he was enjoying it. That got a little shudder out of the Frenchman.   
  
Soon, Scout was moving too slow for Spy's liking so he put his second hand on the back of Scout's head and suddenly thrust into his mouth, forcing his dick down his throat.  Scout's eyes widened and he nearly choked on the sudden intrusion. He moved to pull his head off, but Spy wouldn't let him pull off all of the way. He only let him stop at a point so he could breathe before thrusting back into that warm cave that is Scout's mouth.   
  
Scout held himself still as Spy fucked his face. He tried his best to keep up with the man since he couldn't seem to figure out a steady pace he wanted to stay at. He would occasionally roll his hips, barely move, or full on fuck the poor kid's mouth. Once when the Spy had rolled his hips, Scout let out a soft mewl, loving the taste of the pre-cum that leaked from the tasty treat.   
  
"Oh? You like that? Filthy slut." That got another groan out of Scout though that was quickly replaced with a whine of pain when Spy pulled his length from  his mouth and slapped Scout across the face with his glove. When the hell did he get that off?   
  
Scout looked up at the man with a startled look and Spy just simply did it again, though on the opposite cheek.  
  
"Well, answer me, slut. You love the taste of my cock, oui?"   
  
Scout nodded and licked his lip. His mouth started to water. Oh this was getting interesting.  
  
"I-i do. I want to taste more!" He let his tongue hang out as he leaned forward on his hands between his legs, covering the bulge in his own shorts. "I wanna taste your cum inside my mouth, frenchi-"   
  
Another slap to the face.  
  
"Non! You call me 'sir'. " Spy growled and reached to yank the scout close by the hair again.   
  
Scout nodded and winced when Spy pulled harder.  
  
"Understand?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir." Scout licked his lips. When the head of the Frenchman's cock was pressed to his lips he let his tongue out again and let Spy slide his dick back into  his now soaked mouth. Spy groaned this time and smirked.  
  
"Feels close a soaked pussy. Mon dieu....so much saliva.." He rocked his hips and held Scout's head in place. "Make's sense for a little whore like you. I bet if you coudl you would sleep with every man here, wouldn't you?"  
  
Scout groaned. Well, he's not wrong.   
  
He let the Frenchman use his mouth as much as he wanted and was saddened with the lack of physical abuse after the spy's last slap and instead tried his best to get that salty treat he's been aiming for. He moaned around the hardened length in his mouth as he moved his head a tad in time with Spy's thrusts. God, for being such a well put together man, he really unraveled when he was being pleasured, and it honestly wasn't even that attractive.   
  
It didn't take too much longer for Spy to completely fall apart. He held Scout's head close as he rammed into his mouth and released his load down his throat. Scout let out a pleased hum and pulled off his cock as he swallowed the thick cum. He looked up at Spy and licked his lips with a pleased smile.   
  
"Mmmm...fucking delicious." Spy just shook his head and pulled out his cigarette case to put on in his mouth.   
  
"Right, now, will you care to listen to what else I have to say?"  
  
Scout groaned and slumped onto the floor.   
  
Well, looks like he's not getting out of this one...  
  



	4. Check up or Check out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can tell you its both.

Scout was bored to no end. He officially didn't enjoy the Spy at all. He talked to much and had one of the most monotonous voices he had ever heard. He hated it. All that the kid wanted now was to find something to do so he didn't feel the need to rip his hair out of his skull. He was about ready to just call it quits until he remembered: the medic. Scout grinned. Ah, that's right. He had to come in to finish up his physical, huh? Well this will be fun. 

Scout made his way towards the medbay in hopes of finding the medic since he had no idea what the man did during the day. That got him thinking. He never did see the man outside of his area. Strange. Scout brushed it off almost instantly as he gained a bounce in his step and he hummed. He was getting pretty close and only excitement started to grow in his chest. He couldn't wait for his little play date with the doctor. 

Once he reached the medbay he noticed that the door was closed. Huh. Was he not there? Scout knocked and waited. And waited.... and waited... There was no answer. Maybe the door was unlocked? He reached out to turn the knob and- click. There we go. Scout grinned to himself. Oh boy, the medic wouldn't mind a small surprise, would he? He shouldn't because this was going to be the best damn surprise that the boy could give him. 

Medic left his little hide-away spot for only a few minutes to replenish his drinking water supply. It didn't happen often when his water would run out, and he hated when it did because then he would have to lug back this giant barrel of water. Pleasant. 

That's exactly what the poor doctor was doing right now. He carried the giant water container all the way down the long hall and only stopped at his door to set it down so he could have a free hand for the knob. Once he put the heavy object down, he stretched his back and let out a pained groan. 

"I am getting far too old for this. " Medic complained. His back was killing him, next time he should ask the heavy weapons guy to carry it, he seemed to really enjoy the doctor's presence at least. 

Medic reached for the knob but froze. Something didn't feel right. Was some one in his medbay? No. Everyone knew to keep out while he was away. He concluded that no one would possibly go in and just brushed it off just like that. Though, that didn't stop the lingering feeling that someone was definitely in there. 

He finally turned the knob and pushed the door open. Medic peered inside. No one. Nothing was touched and no one was in the room. Huh. Maybe he was going crazy? Either way, he had to get the damned water barrel into the room. 

As the doctor turned his back to grab the barrel and carried it inside, Scout was watching from behind his desk. Oh boy! He just couldn't wait. He watched and squirmed in his excitement. It took everything in him to not just start touching himself right then and there. Scout watched as the medic got the barrel up in his arms an onto its little pedestal. He struggled, but was able to get it up nonetheless. When the medic turned to face his desk, Scout quickly ducked under the desk and scooted as close to the back of it as possible. 

Almost as if on queue, Medic came over and sat in his wheely chair before scooting in. His legs nearly touched the boy under the desk though missed by just a hair. Scout held in all of his giggles of excitement. It was really hard to just not go for it just yet, but he had to wait for the perfect moment. Medic got out the files he needed to work on and sighed as he rubbed his face. 

"Mein gott...these people are crazy..." He flipped through the files a minute before glancing over a a folder to his left. 

Cordell Johnson. 

Huh. He still hasn't read through that yet, has he? Maybe he should. 

The doctor brought the file closer and flipped it open. His eye's widened. It was completely empty. All of the papers were blank. He SWORE that there were records in here before. Medic started to flip through everything and tried to hunt down those papers. Where were they? What the hell happened to the- oh. 

A hand suddenly came out from under the desk and rubbed up the inside of Medic's thigh. Medic nearly fell back in his chair. 

"Scheisse!" 

There, under his desk was the cute little scout who had this sneaky little grin on his face. Medic tried to gain his words in order to make some sort of command for the other to get out or at least to ask him to explain why he was under his desk to begin with. He felt stupid, he knew that he felt another in the room, but Scout? Why the hell was he here? Well, all of that would be answered when the smaller of the two ran his hands over the other's thighs and rubbed over his crotch. 

"Ya know, I figured you would've probably kicked me in the jaw. But now? Now I expect some sort of something, compensation for making me wait so long."

Scout moved his face closer to the other's crotch and gently mouthed over the small bulge there. 

"Besides, you wanted to finish our little check up from earlier, right?"

Medic held in a reaction. Even though the little scout was cute, he wasn't ready to just give into him and let him have his way. He moved a hand to push Scout's head away, making sure to not hit his head back on the desk. 

"Ja, I do, but this is not what I meant." 

"So what? Don't be such a blue baller, doc." Scout huffed and moved his head away from the other's hand before quickly diving his head back between the other's legs and mouthing at the man's cock through his pants.

Medic gasped this time and before he could get a word out, he immediately lost them when he looked down just to find that Scout was licking at the cloth. Scout's eyes were trained on the doctor as he made sure to press his tongue just hard enough so he was sure the other could feel it just fine. Medic shuddered and couldn't help but let out a soft sound. There we go. Scout giggled as his hands rubbed at Medic's thighs to get them to open up more. At first, Medic didn't want to, but the more that Scout worked his tongue, the more he wanted. He only hesitated a moment before he gave in and let Scout push his legs open so he could receive whatever it was that the scout wanted to give. 

It didn't take long for Scout to make a nice wet patch over the doctor's clothed bulge. He licked his lips and moved his hands to get to work on getting his belt unbuckled and pants unzipped. Scout was far too eager to wait. He needed Medic's cock. Now. Once he was able to get the pants undone, Scout dove his hand into Medic's underwear to pull his cock from it's trap. It took everything inside the little man to not swallow that beautiful cock whole. God. It took everything in him to not just jump the doc right then and there.

To Scout's surprise, it was Medic who stepped forward on the matter. He shifted his hips towards the boy's face and cleared his throat. His eyes were clouded with lust and he had a rather devilish grin on his face. 

"Go one, little one. Get a nice taste of your medicine." His voice was low and rough. Scout could almost feel the man's voice traveling over his body. 

Scout let out a soft growl and obeyed. He leaned forward to rub his tongue over the doctor's cock's slit before moving down to the base just to lick right back up nice and slow. Medic hummed lowly and shifted his hips. 

"Is this what you wanted all day? Filthy slut, aren't you?" 

Scout just moaned in response before plunging his mouth down onto the thick cock in his hand. That got a low moan out of Medic, mainly out of surprise. He didn't expect the boy to do just that yet, but he's not complaining. Medic felt that he shouldn't say too much due to both the fear of another team member walking in on the two and because he just simply felt way too good. Instead, he rewarded the boy with low moans and groans, letting his voice fill Scout's ears who absolutely loved every bit of it. Scout wasn't quiet one bit with what he was doing, anyone walking by could probably very easily be able to tell what was going on with all of the slurping and the loud pops from the few times that Medic's cock ever left his mouth. 

Medic relished every rub from that lovely tongue as he let his head fall back against his chair. He loved all the sounds the cute little scout was making on his dick. He hasn't felt this good in a long, long time. Sure there was the occasional romp with the teams Sniper or Heavy. But this? This was something completely different. 

The sounds of Scout's voice snapped Medic from his daze. He glanced down to see one of Scout's hands down between his legs as he jerked himself to Medic's voice. Oh, that sent a shiver down Medic's spine and caused him to buck his hips a few times up into Scout's mouth. 

"Scheisse...you look so sexy right now, junge...could just fuck you over this desk right now...." Whoa, wait. That caught Medic off guard. Why would he say that? He usually is on the receiving end of such things. 

He didn't have much time to say anything or recollect his thoughts before there was a knock on the door.

"Doctor, I need word with you."

It was Heavy.


	5. Double The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy walks in, but I don't think Scout will walk out.

Medic cleared this throat before responding as he pushed his chair closer to the desk, not even caring is the poor scout is cramped. 

"J-ja, come in, come in. " 

He made sure he was good and his composure was nice and neat before he even thought about looking at the door again. Heavy walked into the room after pushing open the door.

“I found Soldier cowering in the living room. Is he ok?”

Of course it had to be about Soldier and of course Heavy had to worry. Usually Heavy kept his worries to himself, but there were times when he felt the need to voice them out to the doctor. Medic hummed softly and leaned forward on his desk. Scout looked at the dick in front of his face before letting a devilish grin grow on his face. 

“He should be fine after a few nights, he had quite the dreeaahh-“ He hunched forward as Scout took his cock back into his mouth. 

Oh god. 

 

Medic’s face went red as the large man stepped in closer and gave the doc a worried look.  
“Gilbert? Are you o-“

“Yes! Yes, I am fine. I, ahhh- I’ve had a long day a-and-“Who was he kidding? He could hardly lie to the man, let alone lie while getting his dick sucked. 

It was almost as if a light flickered on behind those eyes of his when Medic looked up at Heavy. He wasn’t about to let the little demon have his way. 

“Maybe you can help me with something, actually.” His voice was low and near a growl, very much different from the voice from before. 

Scout pulled off a moment just to be curious. He tried to peek up at Medic’s face, but instead was pulled out as Medic forced himself back in his wheeled chair. Scout stumbled forward and used Medic’s thighs to keep himself from face-planting into the ground. He tensed up as he glanced back at Heavy. Heavy’s eyed widened in surprise, he surely didn’t expect the small boy to be there. That surprise quickly turned to excitement as he grinned with a low chuckle. 

“Now what do we have here? Didn’t know you liked little men, doctor.”

“Actually, he came to me.” Medic chuckled and 

Heavy stepped closer to the desk where the doctor was with Scout. The little demon pulled away from Medic’s lap to turn towards the much larger Russian as he got close.  
“H-hey there, big guy.” He couldn’t help but feel nervous with the man there. He was so, so much larger and scarier to him than anyone out of the whole base.  
He could only imagine what his cock was like.

Oh, there’s a thought.

Scout tried to hide the smile that wanted to grow on his face once Heavy was close enough to touch his hair with a large hand. 

“So small. How much do you think he could take, doctor?” Heavy asked as the hand turned into a fist as he got a good grip on Scout’s hair. 

Scout took in a sharp gasp as he’s pulled up and forced to sit in Medic’s lap by the Russian. He could feel Medic’s heart racing under his coat. Poor man must be really nervous, but about what? 

“Oh, I’m not sure. I bet we could run a little test to find out, though.” He chuckled softly and kept Scout close to his chest so he wouldn’t fall off as Heavy pushed the chair towards the closest wall and locked the wheels. 

“Of course.”   
Scout looked up at Medic and back at Heavy with wide eyes, feigning a slight panic.

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean? Hey, hey! I just wanted to have a little fun, y-ya know? I can go and leave him alone if you wa-ant!” Scout jerked into the doctor when a large hand slapped his ass. 

“Shut up and be quiet, little baby. Little moans are only allowed out of that mouth.” 

Heavy wasted no time in reaching to pull down and off Scout’s tiny shorts, revealing his plump ass to the world. Medic hummed in interest and Heavy let out a soft chuckle. 

“Ah, junge, such a perfect specimen. Wouldn’t you agree, herr Yuri?” 

Heavy just gave a grunt in agreement as he reached a hand down to get his own pants undone, ready for whenever he wanted to pull his cock out. He completely went over the Scout to tilt up Medic’s chin and give him rough kisses. Medic let out pleased sounds as he kissed back and shifted his hips where Scout was.

Oh, that demon loved this. He shuddered slightly at the sound of Medic’s voice and smiled to himself as he enjoyed the view, slightly rolling his hips to get friction from the doctor’s stomach. He could feel the man’s erection against his ass and dammit he just wanted it inside of him. 

When he thought was as needy as he was going to get, he felt a second something rub up against his entrance, though this one was much, much larger. Scout shuddered and he swore he could cum just form the feeling of it. Medic hummed softly once the kiss was broken and he giggled.

“Ah, don’t hurt the little one. We don’t want to break him right away, do we?” 

Heavy chuckled at that and he teasingly pressed the head of his thick cock to Scout’s entrance, getting a soft gaps in return.

“He seems like he can take it. He will be fine.” Heavy rubbed Medic’s cheek his thumb and purred out to him. “You first, doctor.” 

Medic smiled and his heart pounded against his chest. He took in a deep breath and slowly pushed inside of the little demon. Scout let out a long moan and moved down onto Medic’s dick. 

“Nyy-aahh fuuuck- doc…” He let out a shaky breath. It hurt, just a slight sting from being entered dry. 

Soon, that didn’t matter as the German slowly bucked his hips just enough to get himself and Scout used to the feeling. He let out a soft moan and smiled wide. 

“Ah- Yuri, aren’t you going to join me?” Medic moved his hands to hold Scout’s ass cheeks to get a better grip on the boy so he could move his hips better. 

Heavy watched the pain on Scout’s face fade away and the pleasure grow on Medic’s. He hummed softly and reached to stroke his own cock. 

“Dunno. I’m liking what I see. Warm him up for me, Gil.” He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over his cock head. 

Scout was a moaning mess in no time. Not only him, but Medic was enjoying himself as well. Their moans filled the room along with the sound of Medic’s thighs hitting Scout’s as he fucked him. Scout couldn’t help but put his mouth anywhere he could get them. He bit and sucked on the doctor’s neck, earning himself a sharp gasp and a soft swear under his breath.

Heavy couldn’t hold back much longer. The two were much too sexy to wait. Without any warning, besides him leaning over the two in the chair to get at a good angle, he carefully pressed the head of his cock to Scout’s entrance and against Medic’s own cock until he slowed down to allow the other to slide right in. 

Scout’s eyes went wide and he let out a pained moan.

“Ahhh! Fuck!” He shuddered and stayed completely still. 

Pain filled his senses and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Scout clawed the man beneath him’s coat and arched back. Heavy and Medic both groaned in unison at the tightness within the demon.

“Mien gott!” Medic arched forward and closed his eyes as his head fell back. 

Heavy grit his teeth ad chuckled lowly as he fully sheathed himself with the doc.

“So full. Think you can handle it, little baby?”

Scout didn’t respond. He just tried his best to relax and stay as still as he could. God, he really was full, he didn’t even think he could take as much as he is now. The Russian sure didn’t disappoint. 

There wasn’t much of a wait until Heavy started to move his hips and Medics followed suit. The two stayed at a slow pace before their thrusts became relentless, causing the chair to hit back against the wall and the small man between the two to moan loudly and writhe. There was no doubt that everyone could hear what the three were doing. 

“Oh, listen to you. Such cute sounds.” Heavy panted out as he ran a large hand through Scout’s hair before pulling it roughly. 

Scout gasped and glanced back with clouded eyes and a flushed face. He was in bliss. There was no way he was going to be able to walk after this that’s for sure. 

Medic groaned and gasped as his hips moved faster. 

“A-ah- Heavy... I don’t think I can-“

“Da, don’t worry Doctor, neither can I.”

Scout was relieved to hear that. He was trying his damnedest to hold himself together, but now he knew he could cum much sooner than he thought. He tried to see if he could get the two closer by mustering up his words to finally speak.

“F-fuck guys..th-thi-ahhh- this feels so fuckin’ good….hnnnggg! F-filling me up s-so mu-ahhh!” He arched back and into the Russian behind him, the two cocks going deeper inside of him.

Medic moaned out and bucked his hips.

“Ah-hah! Yuri!” 

“Hhnngg.” 

The two men’s thrusts started to go out of sync as they reached their limit. Medic was the first to release his hot cum into Scout, shortly followed by Heavy. Scout moaned out at the feeling of being filled to the brim and released his own seed onto Medic’s coat. 

The three were left panting on top of each other until Heavy took a step back to pull out of Scout’s stretched hole. He watched as the mixed cum leaked from the boy’s ass and he chuckled. 

“Delicious.”

Medic just smiled and tried to sit up to see for himself. Heavy helped him get up once he pulled out as well and set Scout in the chair on his knees so his ass was perked up into the air. Scout shivered at the feeling of the thick substance dripping down his thighs as he tried to slow his breathing without passing out from exhaustion. 

“Ah, perfect. You look beautiful, junge.” Medic chuckled and Scout just smiled. 

Oh, they had no idea what they got themselves into. He couldn’t wait for that night.

He moved to sit up, just instead let out a soft whine of pain and moved back into the position. 

Or, maybe until the next time he could move.


	6. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Sniper is special and Scout hates the color yellow

It was a much colder night than the last two had been, so Sniper had to keep replacing the water in his camper every few hours so it wouldn’t freeze up in the pipes. Just now is one of those hours where he had just run out from keeping the water dripping throughout the day and he was just heading out with the 10 gallon or so drum to go inside and fill it up. The team’s engineer was working on a way to keep the water from freezing for longer without having the water running, or at least was trying to get plans for a small well for the poor aussie. 

Sniper easily carried the drum inside and started to head towards the kitchen area where he usually gets his water. On his way over towards the kitchen he could hear the Medic’s door open and spotted the small scout walk out with a pain look on his face. Sniper smiled, covering his curiosity as Scout started walking in his direction. The tired looking boy glanced up at the taller man and smiled back with a tiny wave. 

“Hey there, bud…How’s it going?”

Sniper chuckled softly and nodded to him. 

“Getting’ water. I keep running out just as fast as I keep getting it.” 

Scout frowned softly though he quickly covered it with another smile. 

“Aw man, that sounds terrible… You ever get tired of having to get it? I mean, that’s a lot of water.” Scout rubbed the back of his neck as he stopped once he was closer to the taller man.

“There’s days where I’d rather not have to carry it back, but if it means that I get my cup of joe every morning, then I guess its worth it.” He chuckled with his response before moving to slip into the kitchen. 

Scout tensed a tad with a wrong movement and hissed quietly. 

“Aw jeeze. Man, I know I live in Seattle, but I’ve never had coffee before.”

Snipe turned to face the boy with a look of surprise.

“What? Really? Not once?”

Scout shook his head and giggled lightly as he made his way to a chair and slowly lowered himself into it. 

“Nope. Never. I never found the appeal to it, honestly. I love the smell of it, though. Reminds me of one of my friends.” Scout leaned forward on the table and sighed softly.

He shifted most of his weight to his feet so he wasn’t putting so much pressure onto his ass. God was he sore. Scout just wasn’t excited for what it will be like in the morning. Snipe chuckled and set the drum close to the industrial sized sink then grabbed the hose attached to it to start filling up with drum with water. 

“It’s great. Tastes good, it warm, and it keeps ya’ awake. Too much of it can really make you have to run for the bushes. Gotta’ be careful about how much you drink in a sitting.”

Scout thought for a moment. That must be how the Sniper kept such a large supply of Jarate at almost all times. He giggled at that as his mind started to wander a bit once the Sniper when silent. The boy wasn’t one for watersports, but maybe he could make an exception for this man. 

Too bad he’s too full to visit him in his dreams tonight. He will just have to wait until next week. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the bushman’s heavy sigh that escaped his lips. He removed his glassed and rubbed his tired eyes. 

“After this, I’m hitting the sack. We’ve got to be nearing fightin’ season again, so I better fix up my sleeping schedule. “

Scout looked over to the man and hummed softly. That’s right. They all were fighting. This wasn’t a brothel for the demon to abuse. He slowly stood up from his seat and stretched as much as he could without it hurting with a groan.

“Mmmmm- well, bed sounds like an amazing idea, so that’s where I’m headed. Good night, Snipes. I’ll see ya’ in the morning or something.” Scout started to head towards the door and Sniper gave him a small smile and a wave.

“G’night, mate. Pleasant dreams.”

Oh he has no idea.

Scout made his way back to his room, slowly but surely. Once he was inside, he closed the door, stripped naked, and laid under the covers for a solid 5 minutes as he stared up at the ceiling. His blanket barely covered his mouth as he just laid there. Should he really wait a week, or should he hit the bushman sooner? 

He closed his eyes and started thinking about the encounter with him. He never noticed until now that the man probably had one of his favorite scents. Musky with an earthy tone to it. It didn’t smell bad one bit to him. He wondered what he would smell like fresh out of the shower or maybe just after having had his morning brew. Scout groaned and rolled to lay on his stomach instead. He better not fall for any of these losers. He was only here for two reasons anyways: sex and money. The pay for this job was incredible, and he couldn’t wait to receive his first pay card. There was so much he wanted to get for himself since he didn’t know how long he was going to be staying here. Who knows? It could only be a few months, it could be years. 

Either way, Scout knew one thing that he wanted, and it was that dammed Sniper. 

 

The following week was just busy, busy, busy with everyone getting ready for the fights again. Training was back in session and everyone had to get back to their original daily routines of waking up at the ass-crack of dawn and getting to sleep by dusk. Everyone except Scout. Being the demon that he is, he is able to stay awake for days, weeks even without a single drop in his energy. As long as he had a playmate or two, then he had all the energy he needed. 

Today was the day that Scout was going to go for the Sniper. He figured he could try to get him in his sleep, but the man hardly slept as it is, he didn’t want to accidentally kill the poor guy. After a good 3 hours of sitting in his room planning and scribbling doodles on paper, he figured he was ready. Scout made sure that Sniper was in the main building and that the man wasn’t too busy with anything but coffee before he made his move out. He was dressed in his usual tiny shorts, though today he wasn’t wearing his t-shirt. He had on this absolutely adorable wool sweater that he remembered to bring with him when he left his home. It was really big on him and practically hid his shorts to look like he had nothing on underneath. 

Scout walked through the base. He got a look from Medic and a small chuckle from the engineer, though Soldier just gave him a hard scowl and mumbled under his breathe about how Scout should put some damn pants on. Once Scout was in the kitchen, he put on a friendly smile and spoke out to the rugged man at the table. 

“Good mornin’, Snipes.” He said cheerfully as he went for the fridge to grab some milk. 

Sniper didn’t even tear his eyes away from his newspaper that he was reading, though he did respond with a quiet ‘mornin’” back. Scout hummed to himself and poured his glass, wanting to get the mans attention. 

“It’s pretty chilly outside today, isn’t it? I mean, I’m used to it because Washington is so cold almost year round, but what about you, Snipes? Does it get this cold in Au-“ 

“Yeah, that’s interestin’, mate. Now, did you know there’s a man named big foot out in these parts? IT’s absolutely fac…ina...tin.” Sniper had glanced up from his paper to look at the Scout and he was not prepared for the cute boy to be wearing no pants. 

Scout just stared at the man for a moment, curious as to what he was talking about before he realized he meant Sasquatch.

“Oh! Yeah! Actually,” Scout scanned through all of the urban legends of the area he was from then he smiled wide. “ we have one of those out in the woods just outside of Seattle. Yeah. People see him all the time.” 

Sniper was immediately interested in what the other had to say now. He closed the paper and leaned forward on the table with both hands on his coffee so he could listen better.

“Have you seen him before?” 

Scout couldn’t help but just smile. Sniper was so cute like this. He was all excited about this made up creature like a child would be.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen him when some buddies of mine and I went out camping.” Scout took a drink of his milk. Sure he lied, but he just couldn’t let the poor Aussie down.

Sniper just grinned real wide as his eyes lit up with interest. Then, reality hit him. His eyes moved down Scout’s body a moment before his face went a light shade of pink and he cleared his throat. 

“Well, uh, that’s real interesting, mate. You tell me that story another day.”

Sniper downed the last of his coffee and moved to stand up to he could make his leave. Scout panicked a moment on the inside though he knew just how to reel the marksman back in.

“Actually, I have something real cool to show ya’, but you have to keep it a secret ok?” He pointed at Sniper to make a point to his statement. 

He knew it was stupid, but this was probably the only way to get into Sniper’s pants at this point. Sniper looked at the small man and he chewed his lip before relaxing again. 

“Ok. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

Scout grinned. Perfect.

After asking and being guided outside, the pair went back to Sniper’s camper to enjoy the little surprise. Scout made sure all of the blinds were closed and the door was locked before he looked at Sniper while wringing his hands. Sniper was curious, though a bit of concern was on his face.

“What’s going on, mate? Why so much privacy?”

“It’s something very, very strange, and a little scary to people, but I know you can handle it being that you’re such a strong…” His voice lowered to a much more playful tone, “dangerous Australian man.” 

Sniper just stared at the man before him before he felt warmth in his stomach. He felt better about this whole situation, actually and he chuckled to himself at the other’s words. 

“I am, am I?” Sniper shifted in his seat and let the smaller of the two do his thing. 

Scout just smiled and his eyes shifted to a golden yellow as he slowly removed his sweater. He let his horns grow from his head, his wings sprout, and his tail curl around his legs as his skin tinted a much paler shade, almost grey. He looked down at the seated Sniper and couldn’t help but giggle at the look on his face. Sniper’s eyes were wide and he looked like he just witnessed a god descend from heaven. 

The demon dropped his sweater to the floor and flicked his tail about as he took a step closer.

“Well? What do you think?”

Sniper was in shock. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He had no idea what to say or even do at the moment.

“I-I-uh… Just… What are you?”

Scout hummed softly as he got closer to the man before leaning down to put his hands on Sniper’s thighs and he rubbed his hands up as he moved down to his knees. 

“I’m an incubus, just a simple little demon.”

“A-an incubus?” Sniper froze. He was definitely scared, but also highly intrigued. 

“Yeah. I’m a sex demon. I don’t eat, don’t sleep. Just fuck.” He giggled again and flicked his tail playfully as his wings fluttered. 

Oh man. That got to the Aussie. He relaxed in his chair a bit more as the warmth grew and travelled down to his groin. He didn’t exactly know is what the boy said was true, but from how he acted it all made sense. 

“I see….And you wanted to uh...”

“Fuck?” Scout interrupted and nodded with a big smile. “Why wouldn’t I? You are absolutely gorgeous and,” He took in a deep breath through his nose then shuddered with the smile still on his face. “oh man, and that smell. You smell amazing, Snipes” 

Scout shifted on his knees. He was already worked up and dammit, he just wanted to feel Sniper’s hands on him already. Sniper just sat there, amazed, confused, and scared all at once. He wasn’t sure what to think in all honestly. He had a living, breathing, and very horny demon sitting on the floor right in front of him. Sniper could feel his heart beat in his chest as it pounded loudly. He was sure that if you were quiet enough you could hear it, especially after Scout moved his hands to unbutton the bushman’s pants. 

“Now don’t worry, I’ll take good care of ya’ as long as you return the favor. Deal?” Scout glanced up to Sniper’s face and rubbed his palm over the other man’s growing bulge.

Sniper just bit his bottom lip both in thought and to keep himself quiet. It was hard to say no considering that he hasn’t laid with anyone in a long while and the hand that was on his crotch felt real nice, even through the fabric of his pants. Sniper gave him a slow nod of agreement and Scout responded with a giggle. It was only a matter of seconds before Scout removed the bushman’s pants and briefs to get a grip on his cock. 

Scout’s tail flicked with glee as he moved his hand along the shaft slowly. He licked his lips with a hum and looked up at Sniper once again.

“What a beautiful cock you got here, Snipes. I’m loving these bad boys here.” He moved his other hand to cup Snipers balls and massage them between his fingers. 

Sniper groaned softly, though kept his composure well. He needed to calm down, or even relax a little, Scout wasn’t going to hurt him, and even if he did he was much, much larger than the small demon. The panic settling in his stomach was surely hard to get over but he tried his best. 

“Glad you like ‘em, mate. I bet you’ll love them even more when they’re slapping against that perfect ass of yours.” Sniper managed with a rough voice.

Oh, that shudder he got was beautiful. 

Scout hummed with glee and wasted no time in taking the taller man’s length into his mouth to suck roughly. Sniper was caught off guard with a loud groan coming from his lips.

“Ah shit!” One of his hands went flying to grab onto one of those lovely horns on top of the boy’s head.

It felt nice, real nice. Scout really did have a lovely mouth on him. Well, it was expected being that he was a sex demon after all. Scout bobbed his head along Sniper’s length, loving every bit of it. He decided that he officially loved every piece of the man from the taste of his spunk to his scent. Scout could hardly contain himself, he couldn’t help but reach down to rub at himself through his shorts. It didn’t take long for Sniper to notice the boy’s movements and he moved his boot to nudge away Scout’s hand and pressed the toe against his clothed cock, earning him a nice mewl. 

“Oooh would ya look at that?” Sniper chuckled and shifted his foot to give a little more friction to Scout. “I bet I could get ya off just from fucking my dammed leg like a dog, huh?” 

Scout mewled around the length in his mouth. He pulled off with a soft pop and a drooly mess just to give him a soft nod and a smile. 

“Oh god, I’d love to try that out.” He giggled and bucked gently against Sniper’s foot. “Make me your bitch.”

“Oh I’ll make you more than my bitch, alright.” Sniper grinned wide and pressed his foot one last time before moving to stand up.

He tapped his foot on the floor and nodded down to the boy.

“Go on, get to it then you filthy thing.”

Scout flicked his tail about and his tiny wings gave a happy flap and he crawled forward and move onto the taller man’s leg so he could easily straddle it. It didn’t take too long to get himself situated so he could start humping against the perfectly shaped shin. He let out a soft moan and kept his pace slow to start. 

“A-ah shit…” Scout let out a breathy moan and kept his eyes on Sniper. 

Sniper really liked the view of that. He had his fully hard cock in his hand and his leg stretched out further than the other so Scout could get a better grip.

“Look at you, filthy bitch. You should be ashamed of yourself. Stooping this low just to pleasure a man.” 

Scout bit his bottom lip and ground down into Sniper’s leg harder. 

“I-I’ve had much worse happen to me… I’m not too concerned w-with these things anymore…” Scout let a loud moan release from his lips almost immediately after speaking. It felt way too good honestly, just to be able to go at his own pace, but also to be doing something so dirty as humping a man’s leg like a dog in heat. 

Sniper let his own groans slip from his mouth as he kept his eyes on Scout. He rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock and gave a small jolt. Well, it was a big mistake to have had the coffee only a good hour or so ago, or was it? Scout was going to town. He made sure to rub along all the right spots as he humped relentlessly at Sniper’s leg. He could feel his climax coming fast and he knew there was no way he would be able to stop it this time. Sniper kept close eyes on him to make sure he knew just when to release his own load. 

It wasn’t going to be much longer now…

In only a few minutes Scout was pushed over the edge and he let out a loud moan as he came inside of his shorts, still moving his hips against Sniper’s leg slowly. He was caught completely off guard by the sudden warmth that hit his face and the strange taste that fell into his mouth. He recognized the small almost immediately. Sniper fucking pissed on him! 

Sniper bit his lip as once the second he was completely finished, he stroked himself only a few times to get himself to cum with a low groan. It was too good. His legs felt wobbly once we came down from his high. The look on Scout’s face was all worth it. He was covered in both Sniper’s piss and cum and he looked completely surprised in his flushed state.

“What the hell!” Scout licked his lips and used a hand to wipe his face off.

Sniper only chuckled and stuffed himself back into his pants with a playful grin.

“Sorry, mate. Couldn’t hold it much longer.”

Scout huffed and his tail flicked angrily. He didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed it, but he also didn’t want the Sniper to have the satisfaction of catching him by surprise. 

“Yeah yeah, well lay off the caffeine, will ya? This shit reeks.” 

Sniper just rolled his eyes and zipped himself up before helping Scout up so he could fix himself.

Sniper turned to grab a rag of some sort and by the time he turned around, Scout was gone. 

Sniper just shrugged. He figured all he wanted as a quick romp, nothing serious. He went about to clean up the mess on the floor and Scout just stood outside, leaning back against the side of the van. 

He shifted a bit and licked a hand clean 

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to come back again.


	7. 1.5 Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no sex in this chapter, but a lovely friend of mine gave me an idea for this fic that I want to see play out. Sniper may have a thing for Scout as Scout does for him. We will see.

Sniper sat up real quick in a cold sweat. He was panting softly and felt real sluggish. What in the hell was that? He rubbed his face and groaned as his other hand felt around him. 

He passed out on the floor. Why? He had gotten plenty of sleep the night before and had plenty of coffee, so he wasn’t quite sure why he was on the floor. Sniper tried to remember everything that happened to him the last day. Let’s see. He remembers reading that article about the wild man, then Scout talked to him and they came back to the camper, and…

And…

Well. That was it. 

He could hardly even remember the dream he had, all he remembered was Scout getting real close and within a snap, he was out. It didn’t seem right, there was something about the boy that wasn’t right. Sniper couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Whatever is was, it was real strange. 

The Aussie decided to just brush it off and went about to get off his ass and to get cleaned up and ready for the day. He noticed that he had a slight headache though it was nothing like ones you would get from noise or dehydration. Sniper figured that maybe a little bit of coffee would fix him up nice and good. 

Meanwhile, inside the base, Scout was happily bounding down the halls, searching for his favorite medic to have a chat or tell him all about his visit with the team’s sniper. He was pretty damn sneaky. He managed to get in and out without Sniper waking up after he had put a little spell onto him. He wasn’t very pleased with how Sniper reacted in his dream, but he could live with it. He got off and that’s all that mattered. 

Scout couldn’t find the medic anywhere. Not in the Medbay, not in the kitchen, his unused room, not anywhere. The only place he didn’t check was Engi’s garage. Scout huffed and ran a hand through his hair and figured he would go ask the small Texan if he knew where Medic was. As he made his way towards the garage, Scout bumped into the tired bushman, nearly spilling his coffee. 

“Ah piss! Watch what you’re doing you damn…” Sniper started before he tensed up once he saw who exactly it was that he had run into. “Oh, it’s you.”

Scout just stood there in surprise. He wasn’t expecting Sniper to be up so early. 

“Ah, good morning too you too, man.” He grumbled in response to the man’s outburst.

Sniper sighed and rubbed his face. 

“Sorry about that, mate. I had a rough night…didn’t get very good sleep. I uh… I didn’t pass out on you yesterday, did I?” 

Well, at least he apologized. Scout hummed softly and crosses his arms with a small smile.

“No no, of course not. Don’t worry yourself over something so stupid, ‘kay? It’ll give you gray hairs.”

Sniper chuckled at that and took a sip of his scalding hot coffee. It was a little too late for that. Scout hummed, relishing in the sound of the man’s deep voice. He shifted his weight to one side and tilted his head. 

“You haven’t eaten yet, have you? Wanna grab a bite real quick? We have time. “ 

Sniper thought a moment. He didn’t really have anything else to do. He had his Jarate made, weapons cleaned and ready, and his blade sharpened. He didn’t see why not.

“Sure, mate. A small bite wouldn’t hurt. I don’t usually get to eat in the mornings, so I’m afraid I wont be eating too much.” He admitted as he followed the little runner towards the kitchen. 

While Scout lead Sniper back the way he had come, he couldn’t get his mind off of the Medic and where on earth he could possibly be. He was so lost in his thoughts that the nearly walked into the wall next to the walkthrough that lead into the kitchen area. Sniper managed to tug the boy away just before he could hit it.

“Woah! Watch yourself, mate! Don’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours, do ya’?” Sniper didn’t even catch himself saying it. He had no idea that he even said it. Well. Until Scout pointed it out and a smile.

“Oh? You think I’m pretty? Awwww, what a doll.” He giggled and walked ahead of the Aussie. 

Sniper’s face went red once he realized what was done. Oh lord. He did say that, didn’t he? Nonetheless, he decided to own up to it as he regained his confidence and followed the boy into the room.

“Well, yeah. You’re not rough and rugged like the lot of us. Just pretty.” 

Nailed it.

Scout giggled at that and looked over his shoulder at Sniper.

“If I didn’t know any better, Snipes, I would think you are flirtin’ with me.” He grinned to himself once he saw Sniper’s face get just a tad redder.

Got him.

“And if I am?”

Oh. He wasn’t expecting that. 

“Then I suppose you will just have to own up, huh?” Scout hummed as he opened the fridge to get out some eggs and one of the small bottles of milk. 

Sniper chuckled softly as he watched Scout’s hips sway much more dramatically as he walked. 

“Oh, I have no problem with that.” 

Scout smiled and help up a small conversation with the marksman while he made a significantly small amount of eggs for the two of them. Sniper was rather curious about that, but he didn’t bother to question it. Once Scout was done cooking and set the entirety of the amount in front of Sniper, along with the small milk bottle, he stretched with a soft hum. 

“Well, I better go get ready. Don’t eat too fast.” 

Sniper was very confused. Why wasn’t Scout eating? Why the hell would he offer for the two of them to eat, if he wasn’t going to? And why did Scout just give him his share of milk for the month? Before the bushman could ask any of these questions, Scout was already out of the room and nowhere in sight. 

“What a strange boy….”


	8. Southern Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Engies time to shine, and boy, does he do it right.

Scout was on the move once again. He needed to find another play mate for the night. Someone who wasn’t the damn Sniper nor the Medic. He was very tempted to go back to the German, but he didn’t want to blow his cover. Medic was a smart man and it was very difficult to fool him. Scout knew that if he kept going to him for “help” then the German would notice the changes to his body almost instantly. Scout rubbed over his belly as he walked. He was indeed hungry and he truly wished he couldn’t eaten with Sniper, but his sensitive body wouldn’t be able to handle human food. Water was all he could ingest that humans had to offer and it really didn’t bother him one bit. 

As he went on his little walk through the base, Scout could hear the shouts of frustration coming from a certain Texan’s workshop.

Oh, this should be good.

Scout hummed with interest as he moved towards the door that lead out to the garage. Once he opened the door he witnessed Engineer throwing his tantrum over some strange looking machine that sat on his work bench. It was everything in him to not giggle at the man’s words as he kicked around crates and let his anger out. Engineer only stopped once he felt a presence and his head snapped up to look over to the Scout at the door. His face went red with embarrassment as he fixed his posture the best he could. 

“S-scout! What are yo-“

“Just wanted to see what the ruckus was about, man. Everything alright?” Scout asked while closing the door and stepping further into the room. 

Engie let out a defeated sigh and took off his helmet to rub over his shaved head. He looked worn out from all of the energy he exerted in that one tantrum and probably from the hours of work he had done. 

“Damn machine ain’t workin’. B-but it ain’t anything you gotta’ poke your nose into! So turn your little tuckus around and hop along.“ He motioned with his hand as he turned his back to Scout to almost hide the machine that was on the table. He hoped Scout would just leave. 

Scout raised a brow and walked right on over to the Engie at his work bench.

“What’s it supposed to do?”

Engie huffed and covered the machine with his arms as he shot a glare through his goggles.

“It’s nun’ya business, boy! Scoot along!” 

Scout chuckled and tried to poke his between Engie’s arms to see the machine.

“Oh come on! You can trust me, man! I won’t tell a soul!” He swore he saw a piston at least. 

Engie rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You know what? Fine. Fine I’ll show you, but you better keep your word, kid, or I’m gunna have to deliver some punishment.” 

Scout nodded and stood up straight with a bright smile on his face. 

“Yessir!” 

Engie couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he nervously looked down to his arms over the machine. Well, here it goes. He stepped back and Scout could not believe what he saw. It was something he’s never really seen before in machine form, but it was genius. On the table was a custom made, beautifully sleek fucking machine. It was shaped like a T where it had metal clasps at the ends of the top bar where, Scout assumed, hands were to be bound down. Then at the end of the longest bar was a piece that had a rather plain looking phallic device, not quite a dildo but certainly used for the exact reasons. Scout couldn’t believe it. He looked to Engie with wide, surprised eyes. 

“You built this?”

Engie nodded. His face was red and he couldn’t leave his gloves alone. 

“Y-yeah. It’s how I’ve been makin’ extra cash. People these days will buy anything to make it spicy in the bedroom.” He chuckled, the nervousness kinda washing away as Scout examined the machine. “This little contraption is my first self-care machine. Only probably is, is that I can’t seem to work out a little bug with the speed.”

Scout hummed softly and looked the machine over. He could feel a fire growing in his belly the more he looked it over. A small shudder went down his spine as he could imagine what it felt like. 

“Well, have you tested it yet? On, like, a person?”

Engie shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Afraid not. I’m not quite brave enough to do it myself and, well, I’m Pauling would be less than thrilled to hear my offer.” 

Scout thought for a moment then shifted where he stood. He feigned his intense thinking after he already knew what he wanted to ask.

“Well...why don’t I test it for ya’?” He looked Engie in the eye as he spoke, almost smiling at the way Engie’s eyes widened behind the goggles.

“What? You would be willing? I-I’m not too sure about it being used anally, I wouldn’t want to cause any-“

“Don’t worry about it, pally. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.”

Scout held back a smirk when he saw the Texan swallow thickly as he rubbed over his head again.

“Well, if you say so, Scout.” 

Engie moved the machine to the floor as Scout quickly stripped out of his clothes. He tossed everything to a nearby corner and could hardly contain his excitement. Scout finally let one of his smirks show once Engie turned around and got a good look of the nude runner. Engie tugged at his collar and removed his goggles to show his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

“Damn, boy. You’ve got yourself a tiny body.”

Scout shrugged and stretched to show more of himself off.

“What can I say? I’ve got a good metabolism. “ He smiled and stepped over to the machine so Engie could get him strapped. 

Scout was surprised when the bars were adjusted to his length. The man really thought of everything that came with this huh? Once his arms were bound and his knees were bent to either side of the long bar, Scout looked up to Engie who held two other phallic attachments. 

“Pick which you like the best. “

Oh this would be difficult. 

One was thick with dulled rubber studs that ran along the sides like something from the depths of hell that he once mingles with. The other was thicker at the bottom than the top and the top was more flat than the other. Scout bit his bottom lip and went with the ribbed one. Engie kneeled down to replace the plain piece with the more interesting piece. He glanced up to Scout and chuckled as he playfully nudged his thigh. 

“Just the sight of that thing got ya’ solid. You’ve done this before I’m guessig?”

Scout nodded and licked his lips.

“Oh hell yeah. Women are nice, but my god only a man can get to the right places.” Scout wiggled his hips in anticipation and let out a soft whine. “If this works, I’ll suck ya’ off or something, just hurry the hell up!”

Engie chuckled and shook his head. 

“Patience. I gotta’ make sure everything is in the proper place. Just give me another minute.”

It was the longest minute of Scout’s life as he waiting for Engie to make sure he wasn’t going to be torn apart is something were to go wrong. Once the piece was slicked with lube and Scout was squirming with impatience, Engie tapped his hand with his boot. 

“Alright, sit still, partner. I’m startin’ her up.”

Scout nodded and bit his bottom lip. He let his head fall back as he closed his eyes and listened to the machine whir to life. It was only a few seconds after the start up when Scout felt the tip of the piece press to his entrance and push past the ring of muscle. He gasped and arched his chest up, trying his best to keep his feet firmly planted in place as the thick piece of flexible plastic pressed its way inside of him.

“A-ah! Fuck!”

Scout was already seeing spots. Oh god, this thing was amazing. It was already thrusting inside of him at a moderate pace as Engie watched on with a pleased smile on his face.

“Well I’ll be dammed… Look at you…”

Scout was quickly reduced to a panting, moaning mess as the machine fucked him harder and harder until it reached its max speed. He was tugging at his restraints as he arched and let the machine fuck him repeatedly. 

“O-oh fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK! O-oh my gooooood! I-I, oh god, it feels s-so good!”

Engie watched on and couldn’t help the growing tent in his overalls. He rubbed over his clothed cock as he hummed, pleased.   
“God damn, do you know how sexy you are, boy? You look like you belong on this machine. “ He licked over his lips and watched over every inch of the boy’s body. 

Scout was starting to overheat. His body was flushed a pretty red color and his face was just a pure look of pleasure. He was getting close. Really, really close. He didn’t ever want it to stop, he could be fucked like this until his body would cave in to the pleasure. Only after another minute of good fucking did Engie press a switch on the side causing the piece to rotate slowly as it continued to fuck the runner. Scout let out a loud scream as he arched forward and came hard onto his chest. 

Engie was quick to switch the machine off once Scout had cum. It slowed its thrusts until it was completely stopped inside of Scout before it slowly pulled out of him. He was a panting, pleased mess as he laid on the T, completely satisfied. Engie made sure everything was still in order before he stepped over Scout and unbuttoned his overalls. 

“You sure did enjoy that, boy. Well done. I’m surprised you could keep up, it was pretty fast.”

Scout smiled and shrugged as he was catching his breath. 

“What can I say? I’m been fucked so many times before, it was nothing.” 

Once Scout felt his hands be freed from the confinements of the machine, he moved to sit up as best as he could to get to his knees so he could make himself ready for the Texan’s cock. Engie chuckled softly and ran an un-gloved hand through Scout’s hair. 

“Ya know, you’re pretty cute when you’re needy.” Engie purred out. He got a good grip on Scout’s hair and gave him a soft tug, earning himself a mewl of pleasure from the boy. 

Scout opened his mouth wide, being sure to let his tongue out as he waited patiently for Engie to stuff his cock into his throat. Engie could hardly wait. He was quick to make sure all garments were out of the way before he brought Scout’s head closer and tapped his tongue with the head of his cock.

“Alright, here we go then.” Engie took in a deep breath and slide his cock inside of Scout’s mouth and was more than thrilled when the kid was able to take his whole length in one go. 

The Texan let out a groan as he held onto Scout’s hair and kept him still. He watched his face, eyes locking with the runners as he slowly moved his hips to fuck Scout’s throat. Engie praised him so being such a good slut as he rocked his hips before he pulled all the way out until just the head of his cock was still in the other’s mouth and he commanded him to get to work. Scout was more than happy to comply as he raised his hands to hold onto Engie’s thighs and he bobbed his head along the cock. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked the moans right out of Engie’s mouth. He wanted to taste that hot treat he was bound to receive. 

At least, he hoped. 

Engie was happily moaning and groaning, letting the other do his work on his length. God, this kid’s mouth felt great. He knew for sure he wasn’t going to last much longer with the way that Scout was moving. Scout was putting every ounce of energy he had into getting the man off. He wanted that treat. He needed it. 

It wasn’t much longer until Engie tightened his grip on Scout’s hair to signify he was just about to tip over. Here it is. Scout’s well deserved treat. 

Not exactly. 

Engie pulled from Scout’s mouth and came all over Scout’s face. Scout was quick to stick his tongue out to at least catch what he could. 

Well, shit. 

Scout moaned out at the taste of what he caught and swallowed every bit before licking his lips. Engie hummed softly once he was off his high and examined the boy’s face. 

“You look gorgeous like that, doll.” He hummed and picked up some of his cum off of Scout’s face to put his fingers at his mouth for Scout to lick off.

Scout was more than happy to hungrily suck off the lovely treat. 

He wanted more. 

Scout moved closer to Engie again and licked at the now soft cock that was before him. Engie chuckled and raised a brow. 

“More? Damn, boy. I’m afraid I can’t keep up quite that fast.” He watched as Scout gave him puppy dog eyes and kissed along the length. 

He didn’t need to say a word.

“Well, maybe we can go one more.”


	9. Two of A Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update with a Pyro
> 
> >]

Scout didn’t leave the Texan’s room until late in the night. The runner was thoroughly fucked by both the machines and the man who created them. He was pleasantly full and probably wouldn’t need another feeding for a few days. Scout had to recover for a good thirty minutes before he was able to walk to the showers so he could get himself cleaned off. Scout didn’t expect the Texan to be so lively. He lasted much, much longer than Scout had anticipated. 

 

As scout made his way to the washroom, he noticed how quiet the entire building was. Was it really that late? Was everyone already asleep? Well, if so then that’s good news for him since he could shower his entire body for once. Tail and all. Just for safety measures, he didn’t even think about stripping until he made it to the showers. He threw his clothes into a nearby corner by the door and slowly walked to the other side of the wall that split the lockers from the showers. Once he was on the other side, he let his demonic parts show. Wings stretched out and tail swished behind him as he made his way to the farthest back shower in the room. He grabbed one of the personal packets of shampoo then one of the mini bars of soaps before turning the water on. It felt nice having the heat hit his sore body.

The little demon sighed and let a small smile crawl onto his face. He actually liked it here on the base. He wasn’t lonely all the time like before and he actually had stuff to do. More importantly, he had someone to cook for. Scout secretly loved to cook human food, but never had anyone to cook it for. It was expensive and he hardly ever wanted to go out and buy a bunch of edibles that he himself couldn’t eat. 

While Scout washed himself in the warm water, he didn’t hear the door at the very end of the hall open and shut. Heavy footsteps made its way towards the back of the room towards where the demon was and yet he still didn’t hear the man as he came closer. Scout hummed, pleased with the feeling of his body being cleaned as he turned around to face the open wall. 

“Oh Shit!” 

Pyro was there. 

Scout took a step back and nearly slipped on the wet tile below him. It was too late to hide anything. His tail curled around him defensively and his wings folded tightly against his back. 

Well shit.

“P-pyro! M-man this isn’t- I’m not- Come on man! You can’t tell the others please.”

Pyro tilted his head as the boy stammered. Scout was expecting something terrible to come from the man, or at least for him to not care. What he didn’t expect was the dark chuckle that came from the masked man. The chuckle turned into a heavy laughter as he nearly doubled over before the Scout. Scout just stared, not believing his eyes. Why was he laughing at him?

Scout opened his mouth to question, but before he could Pyro moved his hands up to remove his gas mask, causing the boy’s eyes to grow wide at what he saw. The man before him was a blonde hired, pale skinned being with large teeth, two of them being fang-like which laid over his bottom lip. His eyes were a piercing red and could probably suck the life from anyone who challenged him. Scout just stared. He wasn’t expecting anything like this. 

“You’re a silly thing, Scout. Very silly. “ Pyro’s voice was actually not as deep as everyone figured it was. He seemed to enjoy the look on the boy’s face since his already present smile turned into a wicked grin. “And rather sneaky. Shame on you sleeping with everyone and not me, that’s rather rude.” 

Scout tensed up again.

“H-how did you-?”

“I can smell it on you. You have a very sweet scent, but you’ve tainted it with such filth.” Pyro made a slight face and nodded to the soap bottle near Scout. “That shit ain’t gunna get rid of it either. “

Scout swallowed thickly. Well, at least he could probably trust the man to not tell anyone. He himself will have to keep the secret as well, honestly. Scout shifted where he stood and cleared his throat as he hugged himself. 

“Ok, I get it. I smell like a whore. Let me clean up and go back to my room, please. I won’t tell anyone what I’ve seen, just let me go.” Now he was getting worried.

Pyro hummed as he titled his head to one side.

“I don’t think so, kiddo. Not that easily at least. The man stepped further into the shower stall and Scout could only press his back up against the shower wall as he tried to keep his distance. 

Pyro was quick to get his hands on the demon, rubbing his hands down Scout’s chest and getting closer to him. Scout tensed at the touch and clenched his mouth shut. He had already had enough to eat for the day and he really just wanted to go lay down. For once in his life, he just wanted to abstain and attempt to nap. 

“Look at you. What a precious thing. So dainty one could probably mistake you for a woman if they weren’t paying too good of attention. “ Pyro hummed as he let his hands examine the boy’s body, he stopped once he got to Scout’s cock. He took the length into his hand and felt every inch that he possible could, earning a few mewls from the demon. “Not too big, not insanely small either. You really have sculpted yourself well. Though, I’m surprised you chose men over women. I thought only succubi could feed off of men.”

Scout bit his bottom lip and cursed his body for always being so responsive. He was already half hard in Pyro’s hand as he was being handled. 

“Males can too if they t-try hard enough.” Scout suppressed a small moan. “N-now please, just let me goooaahh!”

Scout threw his head back as Pyro roughly rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock a few times, effectively causing the demon to become fully erect.

“Don’t leave me so soon, Scout. I wanna make a deal with you.” Pyro purred out as he abused the smaller demon’s length. 

Scout was trying his best to keep his moans locked away inside of him. He didn’t want to give in so easily to the other. He instead barely let his hips buck into the hand that was giving him attention. Scout did look up to Pyro’s eyes to show that he indeed was listening to the other man.

“Let me be your partner, and I won’t tell a soul of what I found tonight. You can have all the meals you want, as long as it’s from me.” Pyro licked over his sharp teeth as he used his whole hand to pump the boy’s cock instead of just teasing the tip. “I expect you to be mine and mine only. If I smell another man on you, I’ll get you killed, understood?”

Scout tensed up and finally let a moan escape his lips. He shuddered and hunched forward a bit as he looked away from Pyro. There was no way in hell that he was going to just stick to just the Pyro. Knowing what kind of demon that man was, he knew there was going to be some sort of issue along the way. He could just imagine the mistreatment and abandon he would feel. He didn’t want to feel like that again. 

But he also didn’t wanna lose his job.

“F-fine. You have a deal.”

Pyro grinned wide and kept up his pace, tightening his grip on Scouts dick.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”


	10. Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout needs it. 
> 
> He has to have it.
> 
> So it's what he's gunna get.

The next week was an interesting one for the little demon. 

Sniper was hanging around a lot more than he used to before and he has already tried to get a move on Scout, though the boy had to decline each time and make up some sort of excuse. He felt terrible, Sniper was the one he wanted to give another chance, but the fear that he felt from the possibility of punishment from his new mate was strong inside of him. Scout never would have thought something so foul was inside of that suit. He was hoping the rest of the man wasn’t so bad. Even if the other demon had proposed the deal, he still hasn’t even fucked the boy. Each time Scout was called to Pyro’s room or even swept up in the hall way he was the one to be serviced. Honestly, the whole situation was really draining so far. He hadn’t eaten anything in the past week and he was getting nervous. 

Today, Medic noticed. 

“Is everything alright, junge?”

Scout perked up and whipped his head around to look to the man as he washed the team’s dishes. He hated doing them, there were always so many.

“Oh, uh, yeah, why?”

“I’ve noticed you’re getting smaller. I can see your hip bones more than usual.” The German hummed. 

Of course he would notice.

Scout put on the best fake smile he could and giggled. 

“Oh! No, I’m perfectly fine! I’m just not used to running around so much, so I guess my body is needing more to eat to keep up or something.”

Medic hummed as he watched as Scout looked away just as quick as he looked over. Something wasn’t right. He stood from his seat and came over to boy. His gloved hand rested on Scout’s shoulder, causing Scout to tense up.

“Come with me, we can finish these later.” 

Scout sighed and nodded as he set the plate back into the dirty water and wiped his hands off on his shorts. Scout was even more nervous about the whole situation. What is Medic going to do? He really hoped the man wasn’t going to give him any food or supplements, there’s no way that he can hide his reaction. 

Medic led Scout back to the Med Bay and was quick to go over to some cabinets on the other side of the room. 

“What, uh, what are you lookin’ for, doc?” Scout wrung his hands as he stood near the door. 

This can’t be good.

“I’m going to get you some protein to mix with some milk or water. It’s very important that you keep up your weight with how much you run, you know.” Medic answered as he pulled out the large container of powder. 

This really isn’t good.

“D-doc, come one man, I don’t need that shit. I’ll be fine.”

Medic looked over to Scout and didn’t respond. Instead, he grabbed a plastic cup and filly it with water before scooping some powder into the water to let it dissolve. All the while Scout’s heart was racing as his whole body started to tremble. 

Well. He’s fucked. 

Medic brought the plastic cup over to the boy and he gave him a gentle smile, handing the cup over.

“Don’t worry, junge. It doesn’t taste horrible, but I do have different flavors, so please tell me if you like this one.”

Scout sucked in a sharp breath and slowly nodded his head. 

Here goes nothing.

Scout shakily lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip of the mix. Almost instantly once he swallowed it, his body was quick to reject the liquid and it was everything in him to not spew all over the floor in front of the Medic. He rushed over to the sink and emptied his already starving stomach. Nothing but bile was what came out and into the sink. 

Oh it felt horrible. 

Medic was caught by surprise and he rushed over to Scout.

“Scout! Mien gott, what the hell was that?!” He was more surprised than worried and he placed a gentle hand on Scout’s back. Scout flinched away and shook his head, shakily wiping bile from mouth and he stepped away.

“I-I have to find Pyro. I… I’m sorry, doc.” Scout had tears in his eyes as he rushed out of the room.

He needed Pyro, now.

Scout was quick to avoid anyone who was in the hall way as he practically ran to Pyro’s room. He hoped the man was in there, he needed to eat. He stopped at the man’s door and knocked gently before opening the door to step inside. Pyro was sitting at his desk, and all that came out was a curious muffle. Scout sighed in relief and he closed the door behind him before locking it. 

“I-I need you. Please. I’m fucking starving, man.”

Pyro tilted his head as he looked Scout over and examined just how sickly the boy actually looked. Only one week and he was nearly withered away. Pyro let a chuckle escape through the mask before he carefully pulled it off. Bright red met golden yellow as he moved to stand up.

“What makes you think I want to fuck you right now?”

Scout’s eyes widened and it was everything in him to not punch the man right then and there. His brows knit together in anger and he clenched his fists.

“Because you fucking said that I was your mate as long as I didn’t sleep with anyone else. You’re not fucking keeping your end of the deal, you fucker!” Scout growled out as he stepped more into the room. 

Pyro raised a brow and swiped his hand to get a hold on Scout’s arm, though the smaller demon was too quick and stepped to the side before knocking pyro back onto the floor. Pyro hissed as his back side hit the hard wood and was shocked when Scout pinned him to the floor with strength that he didn’t even know the boy possessed. Pyro opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off buy Scout giving him a nasty hiss and bore his sharp fangs at the man. The fire demon glared and growled right back. 

“You’re going to fucking give me what I want, or I’m fucking you instead. You think I’m just some tiny weak demon who can’t fend for himself. Well newsflash, pal! I can make you scream my name and make you never take another man’s dick again!” Scout growled as he kept Pyro’s hands in place with one clawed hand and used the other to get the man’s suit unzipped and open. 

Pyro just stared in shock for a moment before he finally started to struggle against the smaller demon’s restraint. He growled deeply and snapped his sharp teeth at Scout’s arm where he barely missed. 

“Let me fucking go you shit!” Smoke was starting to rise from the demon’s mouth as the heat from his belly started to rise. 

Scout huffed. He hoped the other wouldn’t spit lava or some weird shit at him. Scout made a quick move to get him to shut up and smashed his lips onto Pyros and was quick to slip his tongue into his mouth. Pyro had half a mind to bite off the kids tongue, though he decided against it once he felt the warm appendage against his. Something inside of him just slowed down as he was almost instantly relaxed. Something wasn’t right, something was different. Pyro stopped struggling and laid there for the Scout to feel and grab at with his free hand. 

Pyro’s skin started to rise in sensitivity and the boy’s hands left trails of fire along his already warm body. What in the hell was happening? He moaned into Scout’s mouth and managed to turn his head away from the intense kiss. 

“W-what did you do to me?” Pyro was panting and his whole body was starting to tremble. 

Scout moved to sit up and he let the demon’s hands go as he smirked and watched the man writhe below him. 

“Did your mother ever tell you to not kiss an incubus?” He giggled and licks his lips. “The mouth is one of the most absorbent parts of the body, so a little aphrodisiac won’t hurt you.”

Pyro tried to move his arms and lash out at the boy, but he couldn’t move. His whole body was quickly starting to feel heavy and limp, though he felt pulse after pulse of warm pleasure coming from Scout’s hands. Scout was rubbing every inch of the man’s chest that he could, his eyes had this playful glint in them as he eyed the other hungrily. 

“Mmm… you know, fucking you doesn’t sound too bad. Maybe I can get ya to beg for it or something.” Scout smirked and watched as Pyro cringed at the thought, though his body was saying otherwise. 

“Piss off, Scout. G-get your hands off of me…” Pyro was panting and could hardly get his words out. He felt like he was going to melt. 

“Alright, that’s fine.”

A loud gasp came from the larger demon as Scout’s mouth was on him next. Teeth and tongue reached the large expansion of muscle as Scout moved lower on the other. He was begin rather quick, he really had to be considering that he had no idea how long his tainted saliva was going to last in Pyro’s system. Scout knew on a normal human it only lasts about 30 minutes, give or take, but he’s never had the pleasure to use it on another dark being like himself, especially one who was a higher tier than him. 

One thing was for sure, and it was that this whole predicament was totally worth it. Scout was just about to get the best meal of his life and god damn, the sounds coming from the spicy demon were to kill for. Pyro was letting moans and pants slip from his mouth, mainly because he was unable to really stop himself from making the sounds or to form coherent words, but also the Scout really knew how to use his mouth. He closed his eyes and allowed the smaller demon to ravish him as Scout made his way downwards. A small whine escaped his lips next as Scout pulled away to examine Pyro again. Scout licked over his sharp fangs and hummed softly. 

“My god you look delicious. I can’t wait to eat you up!” He giggled playfully as he ripped the rest of the man’s suit right off of him and managed to get his legs spread wide for him.

Pyro’s thighs were already shaking with anticipation and the rest of his body shook with each heavy breath he took. That blazing feeling was accompanied by a slight tingle that traveled where Scout’s hands or mouth went. As much as he hated the situation, he sure didn’t want this feeling to end. Was he going to tell Scout?

Hell no. 

Or so he thought. 

A loud, shuddered moan escaped from Pyro as he threw his head back. Scout’s mouth was on his dick as the runner rubbed his thumb over his entrance. The over-stimulation plus the thought of being fucked were adding to the new sensation he felt. The level of pleasure Pyro was feeling was nearly a constant orgasm. His body jolted and writhed with each stroke from Scout’s tongue and he didn’t even try to contain the pleasure filled moans and screams that came from his mouth. 

So this is what it’s like to lay with an incubus, huh?

Scout was going to town on the flame bug’s dick. He only paid any attention to the shaft more than the head, in fear of Pyro cumming too soon. He wanted to savor the tasty treat he was sure to receive very shortly. In fact, Scout got so excited that without any pre-thinking he took the entirety of Pyro’s dick down his throat in one swift motion. 

 

Medic was the one to heart he strangled scream from a mile away. 

He looked up from his paperwork that sat in front of him on his desk and looked towards the door. 

Now what in the hell was that?


	11. Making An Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short update, there will be another this week so don't worry!

Medic was a busy man. A very, very, very busy man. Yet, he still managed to find time in his day to question the unknown and go hunt down the answers he wanted.

The doctor had put his paperwork down for a couple of minutes to make his way down the hall towards where he heard the mysterious sound from earlier. It sounded like a teammate, but he had never heard the voice before. Maybe that slut of a Scout managed to sneak someone on base, or maybe Medic is just going crazy. Regardless, he was curious, and when he got curious he wanted immediate answers. Medic was walking patiently as he neared where he thought the voice came from. He was quiet to be sure that he could hear the strangers’ voice again. 

Of course he did.

A loud, strangled moan came from the Scout’s room. Medic grinned to himself. What a filthy thing, sneaking people into the base. He slowly approached the door and just listened, hoping to maybe hear a moan from Scout or the rough slapping of skin on skin. 

Nothing.

He heard nothing. 

Medic listened for a solid 5 minutes before he finally decided to knock on the door. 

There was a shuffling of bodies and a quick zip sound before the door swung open. Scout was perfectly in place. No messed up hair, no flushed cheeks, nothing, just a bright smile and happy eyes. 

“Yo doc, you need something?”

Medic stood there in surprise. He swore that he heard someone in there. The doctor peeked past the boy into the room. Nothing.

“N-nien. I just thought I heard someone cry out. Thought maybe you had gotten hurt or there was an intruder.” The poor German felt like an idiot.

“Mmmm. Nope, no one in here, doc. I’m just cleaning my room since I never have any other time to do it anyways.” He stepped aside and opened the door more to show him. 

Yep, it sure was clean. Everything but the bed was in perfect place. Medic corrected his posture and cleared his throat into his hand.

“Well, I suppose I’ll leave you be. My apologies.” He gave the Scout a small smile before turning to leave.

“Wait, doc!” He reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. “You, uh, you busy tomorrow?” Scout smiled with a small blush dusting his cheeks. 

Medic looked down at the smaller man and smiled wide with a soft hum. 

“I’m not, why?” 

Scout perked at that and smiled brightly. 

“Awesome! I’ll uh, I’ll come see you then, yeah?” He played his roll well as he put a false shyness into his voice. The thought that the damned Pyro could hear everything from under his bed was amazing. Scout wanted to be sure to let the other demon know who exactly was in charge here. His thought was cut off from a soft kiss to his forehead from the German. 

“Ja. See you tomorrow.” 

Scout watched as Medic left with more life in his stride before closing the door. He leaned back against it and grinned. 

“He’s gone, come out. “

The huffy demon crawled out from under the bed and glared up at Scout. He brushed the dust off of his arms and stomach and growled lightly in irritation. 

“You should really clean your damn room. This is fucking nasty…”

Scout just waved off the other before he snapped his fingers and pointed to the bed. 

“Bed, now. I’m not done with you. “

Pyro groaned and he rolled his eyes before moving to perch himself on the bed for the smaller demon. He was ashamed, really. He was ashamed that he even allowed himself to be dominated like this. Poor Pyro couldn’t do a thing about the damn kid. Scout was quick, light, and full of all sorts of tricks. Pyro had no idea what he was getting himself into with this boy, but he sure wasn’t that excited about it anymore.


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is going to end up with Scout? 
> 
> Maybe I'll make it a poll >:3c

“O-oh fuuuuuck!” 

Scout was hanging onto his headboard as he straddled Pyro below him and bounced on his cock. It had been a good month since the first encounter with Scout finally demanding to be fucked by the demon. Neither really regretted the incident one bit. Pyro had his hands tightly gripping Scout’s hips as he thrust his thick cock inside of the skinny boy. 

“Yeah, that’s it you fucking slut, take it like a champ.” Pyro groaned out as he practically impaled Scout, effectively shaking the whole bed and causing it to creak. 

It was a rare day where everyone was given the day off to explore the surrounding city. It was summer and the desert days were getting hot, so thankfully administration decided to give them all a little break. Everyone but the two demons and Sniper had left. Sniper usually left as he pleased anyways, he had a camper van that allowed him to roam after all. Since everyone was gone, Scout’s filter was completely removed. His voice could easily be heard all the way down in the mess hall and probably even Engie’s workshop. The base wasn’t that big anyways. 

Scout panted loudly as he let out whorish moans and the occasional whiney “yes” or “harder” as he was fucked. Every single sound that Scout made only sent more and more heat to Pyro’s groin and chest. He could feel the well-known pressure as he was starting to get close. He paused a moment to tighten his grip and suddenly flip Scout backwards onto the bed. Before Scout could comprehend what was happening, his right leg was lifted over Pyro’s shoulder and he was flipped onto his side as Pryo fucked him into the mattress with inhumane strength. 

Scout let out a cry of pain filled pleasure and he buried his face into the bed. 

“AAHH! Pyrooo-!” 

Pyro let out a growl in response and he put his hands on either side of the other as he snapped his hims inside of him. 

“That’s it- oh fuck, I’m gunna fill you right up to the brim. Is that what you want you fucking whore?”

Scout couldn’t respond. Pyro was hitting his little sweet spot harder than he has ever had it before and he loved every second of it. He didn’t last much longer with the treatment he was getting. Scout let out a loud scream as he came for probably the fifth or sixth time that day. Pyro wasn’t much farther behind the other as his thrusts became more sporadic and he finally came deep inside the Scout. He did just as he said and the monster-sized amount of spunk easily leaked from Scout’s ass, even with Pyro’s cock still inside of him. 

Scout went limp, he could hardly feel his arms and legs and everything just felt like jelly. Pyro panted heavily as he waited for his high to finally subside before he pulled out of Scout, smirking at the sight of his essence practically pouring out of the other demon.

“Such a good boy…”

Scout glanced back at the other, panting harder than Pyro was. 

“Don’t call me that, I’m not a dog…”

“No, but you are mine.” Pyro purred in response and he moved to lay down next to Scout in the bed. 

Scout couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, Pyro was a anger filled, asshole, but he did have his sweet moments when he wanted to show them. Scout scooted closer to the other demon and snuggled up into his side. 

“I guess I am, huh? I thought you didn’t believe in ‘love’ or whatever.”

“This isn’t love. I’ve just decaled you mine. “Pyro countered as he moved to wrap his arms around Scout. “Now shut the fuck up and sleep or something.”

Scout shook his head and sighed. 

“I don’t sleep, you know that you fuck.” He rubbed his face, starting to get feeling back in his limbs. “Fuck, I’m going to be so sore. You think doc will believe me if I told him I’m sick?”

“What, again? He hardly believed you last time.” Pyro looked down at the runner and he hummed. “I say you stop being a pussy and deal with it. How long have you been doing this? I’m surprised you’re not used to the pain yet. “

Scout huffed and he just laid limp again. The room went quiet as the two stopped talking. It was hot and gross and Scout really wanted to shower, but he knew he shouldn’t be moving around just yet. He looked up at Pyro and scooted closer so he could kiss at the corner of his mouth. Pyro knew he wanted something, Scout never kissed him unless there was something he wanted.

“What? What do you want?”

“Carry me.”

“Where?”

“To the showers. I feel gross.”

“No.”

Scout pouted and he looked Pyro in the eyes. 

“What? Why?”

Pyro sighed and he moved to pat Scout’s ass lightly. 

“Absorb that first and I’ll take you. I can’t fuck you when you’re sore and you know that. Take in all that, then I’ll take you to shower.”

Scout groaned in irritation though he sighed and curled up a bit with a pouting lip.

“Fine…”

All the while, out in the hallway a sweet little Australian sat back against the wall next to the barely cracked open door. His hand was covered in his own cum and he had his shirt open to keep cool from the heat. Sniper hummed softly to himself as he stuffed himself back into his pants with his clean hand. 

Sniper smirked and made his way towards the kitchen to wash his hands. He knew the secrets of the two, always have since Sniper had that dream. He got curious and would sneak around to spy on the Scout. He knew about all of his visits with their teammates. Sniper was surprised the first time he saw Scout’s extra, demony bits, but it didn’t faze him much once he actually sat down and thought about it. It all made sense. 

Sniper washed his hands as he hummed to himself. He wondered if the other two knew that he was in the base, or at least that he didn’t leave. Sniper dried off his hands and started walking back towards the doors that lead outside towards his camper van. He stepped inside and went right over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of the liquid gold. Sniper moved to sit in his favorite seat by the small window and he took a sip of the coffee. The day was calm without the rest of the team. Even outside looked a lot more calm, despite it having nothing to do with the team. He thought about everything. Sniper still had the hots for the demonic runner, and his feelings only grew stronger as he found out more and more about the kid. He was a little sad that he was the only one of the team who has yet to sleep with the kid. One day he was going to get the eye of Scout, one day he was going to be able to pour out his heart to him. 

Once everyone was back on base, Scout and pyro went back to pretending like they’ve never even talked to each other before. No one on base suspected a thing, except Sniper of course. While they were out, Spy and Medic managed to bring back a few delicacies of the team. Things like chocolate, a few tubs of ice cream, jerky, and quality ground beef wrapped in thick brown paper and tied off with twine. Scout was excited because at least he could get a taste of his favorite sweet treat. He wished that he could down a whole bar on his own, but little licks of melted chocolate between his fingers was just going to have to be enough. 

Scout was currently walking out of the mess hall with his two packages of chocolate and one package of jerky so he could take them to his room. He was really excited to eat something that he only gets once every blue moon, and something that he could at least stomach a little bit. On his was to his room, Scout walked right past Soldier who was bringing in the large crates of meat. To this day, Soldier still wouldn’t look Scout in the eyes. As expected, the American averted his gaze to the side as he walked past Scout. Scout let a proud grin slip onto his face as he continued walking. 

Scout nearly dropped is newly acquired riches when he saw Sniper sitting on his bed.

“Holy shhh- Sniper! What the hell are you doing here?” 

The Australian kept his stone face as best as he could. He nearly cracked a smile at the bright blush and startled look that crossed the runner’s face.

“Just wanted to chat. Thought it would be alright if we could, ya know, actually have a sit and talk about something.” He watched Scout from under the brim of his hat. 

Scout shifted his weight before the walked into the room and he kicked the door shut. He was thankful that he left the window open while he was gone, otherwise the room would reek of sex and sweat. The little demon honestly had no idea what the other wanted, he hardly ever talked to the assassin in the first place, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t like being around him. After all, Sniper was amazing eye candy. 

“Yeah, sure we can talk.” Scout agreed as he moved to come over and sit down next to Sniper on his bed. “What about though? I didn’t break anything of yours, did I? I didn’t mean to break your one antler set that one time…”

Sniper shook his head. “No, no it’s not anything like that.” He said as he took his aviators off. 

Scout could feel his heart pounding as Sniper locked eyes with him.

“It’s about you, you sneaky little heathen.”

Suddenly. Scout was scared.


	13. Hiatus Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back!
> 
> I'm starting to write other fanfics and I realized I kinda dropped this one so I'm picking it back up with a real quick update for you all~
> 
> Hope this suffices till I update again by the end of the day!!!

Sounds of sex flooded the room as the little demon was fucked by a strong, brutish Demoman. Scout never liked alcohol, but damn if it could make everyone as good at sex as Demo when he was drunk, he would endorse the hell out of it. Scout had a sash tied over his eyes, effectively heightening his senses and causing his body to feel every tiny little thing that the Scotsman did to him. As the thick cock slammed in and out of his tiny body, Scout was having trouble keeping his voice down, though he knew very well that he should, considering that on one side sat Pyro’s room, and the other was a direct hallway to the living quarters. 

Scout was thankful that at least Demo was being louder than he was with his heavily accented, drunken slurring. He really wished he could make out what exactly he was saying, but could catch the words “good”, “slut”, and “drink”. Regardless, Scout was able to let a few moans slip out here and there and kept his loudest noises to be heavy pants and soft whines. 

“O-oh f-fuck, Demo….I….I- Fuck!” The incubus was close, and he had hoped that Demo would get the message and try to speed things up. With as much fun as he was having, Scout really didn’t want to be caught by Pyro or the Sniper. 

Sniper…

The runner let his mind wander a moment to that day when the Sniper confronted him. 

He was nervous about what the talk was about, and of course he figured the subject right.   
“It’s about you, you little heathen.”

“What about me? What the hell are you going on about, Snipes?”   
Scout could feel his heart skip beats, just like that day. He still could feel the hands on his arms and the press to his back that sprung his little secret to life. He could still feel the panic and embarrassment he felt in that single moment.

“I knew there was more, you sneaky little bastard. You think you can just come into a world like this and take all that we can give.” 

“S-snipes…”

“You’re damn lucky I’m willing to give it all.”

Scout didn’t have much of a moment before he was suddenly slammed into the bed with his head forced down and the stronger man on top of him fucking his seed deep into his body with a string of curses. Scout held his breath for as long as he could before his head was released and he was able to take in a deep breath. 

“F-fuck man, careful…”

Demo was panting heavily and once Scout took the blindfold off, he could see that he was ready to pass out any second. He rolled his eyes with a small smile and did the honors of moving forward so the Scotsman could slide out of him and Demo practically slump forward. 

“There, there. Get some sleep, ya maniac.” Scout giggled and he held the other man a moment before he laid him on the bed and carefully shifted to sit on the edge. 

Scout frowned as he looked down at his still hard, twitching cock. Damn, he was so busy thinking about the bushman that he didn’t even get to cum. Scout was upset, though that feeling quickly turned to something else as he grinned wide. 

“Looks like I’m visiting Snipes tonight…”


	14. Encounter 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky update, not the next day though, my bad. 
> 
> Some good ol' Sniper Scout

Sniper was in his camper, as always, messing around with Engie's guitar. He borrowed it for the night to get some sort of practice in, if you could even call it that. Sniper was never really good at playing string instruments though he always had wanted to learn to play them. He plucked at a few of the strings, trying to get in at least one good note somewhere.    
   
"Oh bugger... how in the hell does that man do this with those damn sausage fingers of his...?" The bushman muttered under his breath as he tried to figure out, well, everything.    
   
After a few more attempts at a string of notes or even a single note, a knock on his camper door could be heard. It was gentle, but Sniper heard it regardless. He perked up at the sound, curious as to who could've been there at this time of night. He set the guitar down in a corner and got up to open up the solid door. There stood little Scout, looking a little roughed up from his time with Demo. Scout's tank-top was a little messed up and hung off of one of his shoulders and he had bruises all along his neck and shoulders.    
   
Scout rubbed his arm as he glanced away from Sniper. He felt a little ashamed for coming there but he knew what he wanted, so he was going to get it.    
   
"H-hey, Snipes. Is it too late for me to stop by?"    
   
Sniper just stood there and stared for a moment, trying to process what could've possibly happened, but he wasn’t all too concerned because, knowing this kid he was just having some fun with one of their teammates. Sniper cleared his throat and adjusted his posture.   
   
"No, not at all. Go ahead and come in." He stepped aside to let the little demon inside. He was a little nervous to let the kid in, considering the past few times they’ve been alone were both concerning and strange. Sniper watched as Scout stepped in and made his way to go sit on the sofa like chair that was attached to the table. The little demon shifted in his seat and cleared his throat as he looked around a bit.    
   
"Sssooooo... watcha doin' in here, Snipes? Why are you still up?" He finally looked up at the Aussie, his eyes showed signs of exhaustion, but his body didn’t.    
   
Sniper looked to the runner as he closed and locked his door, scratching at his cheek a bit after he fully turned.    
   
"Ah, just trying to figure out how to play this blasted thing." He motioned to the guitar in the corner. "Our sweet blue bell let me borrow it, but he didn’t give me a lick of an idea on how to use it. " Sniper sighed and crossed his arms. "But that’s alright, I'm givin' up for the night and I'll try again in the mornin'." He glanced at Scout again and moved to sit in one of his foldy chairs. "So, what brings you here this late, rabbit?    
   
Scout listened and just enjoyed the other's voice before he was addressed. He flicked his gaze to Sniper and smiled.    
   
"Oh, just, ya know... being a 'sneaky little heathen'." His eyes flashed into a more playful look as he smiled. Scout moved to stand up and moved towards Sniper, fixing his tank-top. "I'll say that you confronting me that night really was a good idea, Snipes. Really. "   
   
Once he was close enough, Scout moved to straddle the Aussie in his lap and Sniper was more than willing to let it happen. He reached out to grasp the demon, holding him so he wouldn’t fall off. Sniper grinned to himself. He was damn glad that he did, in all honesty. If he hadn't, the two of them wouldn’t have bonded as closely as they had in the past few weeks. Sniper rubbed into Scout's hips with his thumbs as he hummed softly in response.    
   
"Oh yeah? What makes your figure that?" Sniper ever so gently kissed over the bruises on Scout's neck, trying to be as careful as he could. He would never admit it, but he really didn’t enjoy the other teammates touching the little demon.    
   
"Well... I wouldn’t get such soft, and tender lovin' like this, and you wouldn’t get any tail." Scout teased as he wiggled a bit on Sniper's lap, enjoying the soft kisses on his neck after all that rough housing with Demo.    
   
Sniper scoffed and gently bit into one of the bruises, making Scout hiss and whimper.    
   
"I can get plenty without you, thank you."   
   
"Yeah, I'm sure. Very obvious..." Scout bit his lip, the pain easing away as he looked down to the bushman's face. "Speaking of tail, you wanna... ya know..." He flicked his eyes downwards towards their crotches.    
   
Sniper raised a brow and stopped his rubbing.    
   
"You sure? You look pretty roughed up, mate. I'd be scared to do any more damage to ya'."   
   
Scout shifted a bit and frowned though he thought it over before shaking his head and he laid on top of Sniper.    
   
"No... never mind. " he sighed and settled into the other a bit. "You're too sweet to me... you know that?"    
   
Sniper chuckled and rubbed his back now, right where the little demon's wings would sit.    
   
"Oh, I know." He thought it over before speaking softly, laying out his confession. "Love is a strange thing." 


End file.
